Dragonball Z: Saiyan Cold Empire War
by AssassinPrincess88
Summary: AU Story. Kakarot's fate has been altered as he is raised to serve Frieza. Now seven years later, Bardock and King Vegeta resurface alive after being thought long dead. Saiyans unite as an all out war is about to erupt between the Saiyan and Cold Empire. I changed my username just letting everyone know I am the same author.
1. Prologue

**Hey I know this is the third time I've had to redo the prologue of this story. But I never seemed satisfied with them until now. I already have chapter one started so I'm hoping to get that posted up soon. Storyline is basically still the same as before except I've added a few twists here and there. I hope you guys like this one. It might seem a bit rush especially on the sections where Kakarot shows up, but that's because I wanted to get this chapter over with. I might come back and fixed a few parts but probably later on once I get this story much further. So please R&R and tell me what you think and remember no flames.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. I wish I did like everyone else but don't.

**Prologue: ****Fall of the Saiyans, A changed Fate**

Bardock, gravely injured, stood alone amongst countless of Frieza's elites. All surrounding him from every corner with no way of escaping. Aching pain from severe wounds he had suffered from his previous bout against one of Frieza's strongest henchmen, Dodoria searing through his entire body, but he merely shrugged the feeling away as he focused at his objective at hand. Confronting the tyrant that enslaved his people for as long as he could remember. This might being his one and only chance to change the said fate of his future and his home planet. The odds stacked against him but still standing tall with pride.

"It's over Frieza. You've lived long enough. Actually it's been a little too long for my taste," he said. "We're free. We will no longer bow at your feet, obey your orders. You can find someone else to do your dirty work. Oh yeah. There's one last thing." Opening his right hand forcefully as he fought against the pain. A blue spinning ball of energy appeared in the saiyan's palm.

Frieza sat in his transporter, a few feet above his ship, situated not too far from the young saiyan warrior. His face expressionless as he listened to the man's speech of betrayal. Not at all phased by the saiyan's somewhat sudden treachery against him. It didn't matter for he had already made his decision of destroying them once and for all. Wiping them out completely from existence for their purpose was no longer needed. With the threat of a legendary super saiyan being born among the lot of monkeys he didn't want to risk of the runt ever existing. Destroying them now was the best solution to this little ordeal.

Slowly lifting, at the same time, bending his right index finger slightly, Frieza begins to gather energy. Bright orange and yellow ki forming and getting larger as the necessary power gathered.

"This is for all people we killed in your name! I just wished we weren't ever foolish enough to obey you!" Pulling his arm back. Preparing to unleash his attack on the tyrant that has caused his misery for as long as he could remember. Well it was all going to end here and now. "Here! Have it!" Pushing forward he releases the Final Spirit Cannon. An attack filled with his last bit of energy left within him. This was his final attack.

Frieza, clearly unaffected by the blast, merely laughed as his attack began to grow bigger by the second. Bardock's blast colliding head-on against it but doing no affect whatsoever as it cancelled out. Frieza's attack still continuing to increase in size.

"No way!," said the young saiyan as he witnessed his Final Spirit Cannon doing no damage against it. Regardless he still stood his ground. Awaiting the inevitable fate that awaited him. After all this time of trying to prevent his vision from coming true. It seemed like he merely helped to cause his planet's demise. It was over. For him and his race. Planet Vegeta was going to fall at the hands of that tyrant.

"Bardock, you should've never have forgotten your place." Lifting his right hand higher. The now fully powered energy blast known as Supernova filled the darkened skies of space with it's illuminating light. "Now die with the rest of your retched planet!" With one swift movement of his index finger, Frieza unleashes the attack.

"No Frieza! Don't!," yelled out one of his many elites as he begged him to spare their lives. But to no avail. The blast was already released and heading down towards it's intended target. The red, ruby planet that was Vegeta. Incinerating anything and everything in it's path. Including the lone wolf saiyan whom stood in the frontlines.

The blast continued on it's deadly descent down towards the planet's atmosphere. It's force strong as it touched down on Vegeta's surface then penetrated through the ground until it reached the planet's core. Not long it became unstable and no longer able to hold the planet together. The result, Planet Vegeta exploding taking those who remained within. Wiping them out completely.

"Oh my! This is stupendous!," said Frieza in hysteric laughter as he prided himself of his accomplishment of destroying the mightiest race in the entire universe. The Saiyan race wiped out with one mere attack. "Wow! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that!" He continued to laugh. Watching as the affect from his Supernova continued. Then with one final explosion, the former planet known as Vegeta, was completely destroyed. With only emptiness filling the space where the once proud saiyan race resided.

Meanwhile, inside Frieza's ship, Zarbon and Dodoria watched as the planet continued to shatter and fall. Orange and yellow lights brightening the darkened skies of space as the blast incinerated whatever was left of Planet Vegeta. Though the two elite's faces remained expressionless, inside they couldn't shake off the feeling of shock they felt at witnessing their master's tremendous power. With only one attack the saiyan's home world was gone, along with any fools that remained inside. Now they understood why they never once questioned Frieza as they never wished to ever suffer the same fate.

"So that's it then. Their gone," said Dodoria.

"I say good riddance. That's what those saiyans get for defying Lord Frieza," added Zarbon.

"I know."

"Commander Dodoria, sir. You might want to take a look at this," spoke up an elite that was stationed at the controls.

Dodoria made his way towards the soldier that called to him. Stopping behind him. Zarbon soon followed. "What is it?," asked Dodoria.

"There sir," replied the elite as he pointed towards the screen situated in front of him.

Dodoria shifted his gaze where the man was indicating. "What?! A saiyan space pod?!"

"It appears like this one managed to escape before Lord Frieza destroyed Vegeta," said Zarbon as he stood the elite's left side. "What luck."

"Commander Dodoria, intercept course," asked the elite.

"Yes. Reroute the space pod's coordinates back to Lord Frieza's ship. We cannot allow for this one to get away so easily. Luck only happens once in a lifetime and this monkey already wasted his. Too bad he won't see it all the way through. Now do it."

"Yes sir." Obeying Dodoria's orders the elite began to type in commands on the keyboard in front of him. His fingers flying as he typed rapidly into the controls. Hacking through the space pod's tacking system to delete the coordinates the ship was currently following, then replacing them with a new destination point.

The saiyan space pod that the elite was currently tracking, continued its flight towards it's course to the planet Earth. Inside harbored a small saiyan infant with black wild hair that spiked out in all directions. He didn't seem more than a day old or so as he laid fast asleep on the soft cushioned brown seat sucking his thumb. The child completely oblivious of the surprise attack on his home planet. The child known as Kakarot.

"**Incoming command. Current coordinates for Planet Earth deleted. Downloading new coordinates and new destination point**," spoke up a feminine AI voice through a small speaker attached to the ship's main computer system. "**Downloading complete. New coordinates activated. Rerouting course.**" Multiple lights flashed rapidly as the ship's AI began to change course.

After a few seconds passed the space pod turned. Flying towards it's new destination point. Back to Frieza's ship.

**Elsewhere…**

Meanwhile, in the farther reaches of space. On a distant planet, miles away from the Planet Vegeta. Young five year old Prince Vegeta kneeled center amongst countless of dead bodies from warriors he had destroyed not long ago. The child completely oblivious to the battle taking place on his home planet by the very tyrant they strived so hard to please. His entire race falling.

Silence surrounded everywhere around him. Pure quietness that he had become accustomed to since he was first allowed to go on missions. Silence after wiping out an entire race. A sign of victory.

Just then his scouter begins to beep indicating an incoming message. "_**Prince Vegeta. Do you copy sir?**_," spoke up a male voice through his scouter.

"I'm here," replied the young prince.

"_**Sir unfortunate news from Lord Frieza.**_"

_Great! What does that lizard freak want now?,_ thought Vegeta in annoyance.

"_**Planet Vegeta was struck by a large asteroid today, and destroyed.**_"

_What?! Planet Vegeta… destroyed?! _The little chibi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His home planet, destroyed by an asteroid. But how could that have been possible?

"_**Prince Vegeta. Are you still there sir?**_"

Quickly shaking off the feeling of shock from out of his system and returning to his cold self, Prince Vegeta replied to the man speaking to him. "Oh. And you're sure?," he replied. A hint of slight hesitation in his voice, but not at all noticeable by the man whom spoke to him through his scouter.

"_**Affirmative sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets**_." The man pauses for a brief moment then continues. "_**As of now you are the only known survivor.**_"

"Oh. Really."

"_**Would you like to send a reply sir**_."

"No. No reply."

"_**Very well then sir.**_" After that the message closes as the young Prince remained in pure silence once again.

Vegeta's face remained expressionless as his pride and his short years of training to build a hard, cold exterior wouldn't allow for him to show any signs of emotions for the loss of his home planet. However his mind begins to wonder with so many questions. Planet Vegeta destroyed by a large asteroid. For some reason to him it didn't seem to make much sense. Today, as if out of nowhere. But how and how wasn't anyone able to detect it? Or stop it none the less… Why hadn't Frieza done something to stop it? Something wasn't right. He just knew it.

The young prince stood as he dusted off the dirt from his pants. Once done began to face forward once again. His onyx black eyes not set on anything in particular. His mind still thinking of the news he had just received from one of Frieza's henchmen. Though the words sounded true, for him, he had his suspicions.

_Frieza._ Prince Vegeta shut both of his fists tightly and clenched his teeth. His anger somewhat rising. A quick flashing image of his father, King Vegeta, appearing in his mind. The threat Frieza had made to him if he didn't do what the tyrant wanted. With Planet Vegeta destroyed. Does that mean his father was gone as well? "Father," he said in a low toned voice.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere: Outerspace…**

A saiyan space pod is flying through the darkened skies of space. Bright white stars being the only source of light. The space pod is alone as it continues on it's path towards it's destination. The young saiyan warrior inside unaware of the battle that took place only mere moments ago. Frieza's ship no longer present. Neither the planet of the once proud Saiyan race. The mightiest warriors in the entire universe.

Eight year old Raditz, the first son of Bardock, is sitting patiently in his space pod with both of his arms crossed over the chest area of his armor. Both of his eyes shut. Hidden behind the small bangs that hung over his forehead. Covering them completely from sight. His head resting back against the soft, cushioned brown seat.

The young boy had been gone for quite sometime now. A few weeks from last he checked. He wasn't really sure. He was just looking forward to coming home to Vegeta. Reunited with his kind.

_It shouldn't be long now. I should soon be able to see Vegeta from here and receive a message from the landing station of my arrival,_ thought Raditz to himself.

**ERROR! Current destination no longer detected**, spoke up the feminine AI voice from his ship's computer system. This snapped the young saiyan's eyes wide open as he sat up straight in his seat. **Requesting new destination point. I repeat, request new destination point.**

"What?," said Raditz in pure confusion. Both of his arms unfolding. "What's that suppose to mean? Stupid thing." The little chibi brought both of his hands up and began to push buttons on the keyboard situated in front of him. "Must be broken or something. It can't be right. Can it?" Raditz continued to type in codes as he tried to figure out the problem. To see if his computer was on the fritz or if the readings were really true, and something was wrong.

_How can it possible that it can no longer track down Planet Vegeta? Damn thing must be broken. It just has to be._ The young warrior continued typing in commands on the keyboards. Trying to see if he could get a hold on someone in the landing station. In the end, his results were replied with nothing but static. Almost as if there was really nothing there. "What the hell is going?," he asked no one in particular. Since he was alone in all. "What's happened? Why can't it find Planet Vegeta?… Something not right."

Raditz's ship then came to a complete halt. The young saiyan shifted his gaze up from their current position in front of the ship's main computer, and came to a shocking revelation. His onyx black eyes widened to see that the once proud planet of the Saiyan race was gone completely and replaced with complete emptiness. Not a single trace of Vegeta left.

"No. Planet Vegeta," he said through shocked words. The door of the ship then begins to hiss as it opened. Allowing for the young warrior to step outside to get a clearer view. Planet Vegeta was truly no more. "It's gone… But how?… It can't be… Father."

**Frieza's Ship: Moments later…**

Prince Vegeta stood in a medium sized room. His arms crossed over his chest with his eyes shifted towards the ground as he didn't seem to be focusing them on anything in particular. Just letting his mind wonder with thoughts of the sudden tragic events that had taken place not to long ago. The destruction of his home planet when some kind of huge asteroid collided with it's surface causing the planet to explode. At least, that's what Frieza had told him. Though not sure why for some reason inside he doubted the man's words. Though sounded truthful in some ways, but different at the same time. He didn't trust the man's words too well, but he'd play along for now.

Accompanying the young five year prince was his attendant Nappa. A very tall, muscular man that also commanded an army of elites for his father, the King. Or did now anyway. He was clad in First Class Elite armor. Darkened blue for most of the armor with golden-yellow for the shoulder-like pads on either sides. His tail wrapped firmly around his waist as he stood to the prince's right. Mimicking his same stance. Also trying to piece together the mysterious pieces that lead to the fall of Planet Vegeta, and the death of the King.

Silence exchanged between the two saiyans as neither one spoke a word. For the moment they welcomed it as the scenario called for it. Everything just seemed to happen so fast they didn't know what to think. Believe Frieza's words or deny and call him a liar. Either way it wouldn't reveal to them the real truth of what had happened. They were away on another planet during the whole time anyway. So what other choice did they have if they weren't even their to experience it. Everything just seemed to be going by so fast.

Just then, the sound of the automatic sliding door is heard as a newcomer joined the two saiyans. Stepping inside once the door fully slid open, the new arrival made his way towards Prince Vegeta and Nappa. The door closing once again. The two warriors didn't need to see what the person looked like as they were already aware of who he was. Clad in armor similar to Nappa's. Except his was black for most of the armor then brownish colored on the shoulders. He was a low level judging by his attire, but a last remaining member as well.

"So it looks like we weren't the only survivors after all," said Nappa as he broke the tense silence that once surrounded them.

Raditz made his way towards the Prince and his attendant. His eyes fixed towards the ground as his thoughts were also filled with so many unanswered questions. Planet Vegeta was gone with no explanation. Maybe the Prince or Nappa might know. He's sure they must've spoken to Frieza by now. Maybe they would fill him in on what happened. The young eight year old, knowing the usual formal greeting when in the presence of the Prince, bowed down on one knee once he was mere feet away from him. His head low as he greeted him.

"My Prince, it is an honor to be in your presence right now," spoke up Raditz. "I am relieved to see that you are well."

Vegeta took a quick glance over the young warrior that had just joined them. He didn't seem much older than he was. Maybe about three or four years apart. His armor clearly stating his rank. A Third Class warrior, a low level. He must've also been away from their home planet when it was destroyed. Vegeta then knew this kid wouldn't know much about what happened either. For now, the truth still remained a mystery.

Snapping back to reality, Prince Vegeta then remembered that this newcomer was bowing at his feet. The formal greeting when in the presence of those in the Royal Family. Looking away, turning his head slightly to his left he finally replied, "There is no need for formality for the moment soldier. You may stand."

Doing as he was told, Raditz returned to his usual standing position. A questionable look in his onyx black eyes as he wanted to ask them about what happened and why their home planet was gone. "My Prince, what happened to Planet Vegeta?," he asked. "Pardon my rudeness just to ask bluntly, but when I returned from my mission it was gone."

"That's because it is gone," replied Prince Vegeta. His gaze never meeting the older saiyan. His face expressionless as his arms remained crossed over his chest. His eyes fixed on something else as he spoke.

"What?! But how?!"

"I don't know. But according from what Frieza told me, Vegeta was struck by a huge asteroid earlier today then destroyed."

"An asteroid?"

Nodding to indicate his answer, the five year old continued. "It also sounded kind of suspicious to me too, but that's the only explanation we have for the moment. Apparently everyone else says the same thing, but we all know their reason why. Not to defy their so-called master."

"So… everyone's gone?," asked Raditz a bit silently this time. Keeping his face from showing any signs of expressions.

"Yes. Right now only the three of us remain. At least that's all we know for the time being. We were the only saiyans off the planet when it was destroyed. Everyone else who was well you know the result."

Raditz said nothing as his question had been answered. So Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid. But how could that have been possible? Wasn't anyone there who knew that it was coming? Didn't Frieza know? Everything sounded somewhat suspicious just like the Prince first stated. Things just didn't add up, but it was the only explanation they had. No one else seemed to disagree. Just going by what Frieza said. An asteroid destroyed Vegeta. Strange, but it all sounded farfetched to him as well. Some things just didn't seem to fall right into place. But that was all they had to start with.

The young warrior's mind then begins to wonder elsewhere. This time, with all the silence, Raditz then remembers his father, Bardock. Thinking that maybe he might've been on the planet when it exploded. If so then that only meant one thing… He was gone. They didn't have what you would call a very well father and son relationship for they never really had enough time to even know one another. With constantly being assigned to separate missions, Raditz saw his father as almost a complete stranger to him. He barely even knew the man to call him father without feeling a bit awkward about it. For as long as he lived, during his entire eight years, the only time they did have to spend together was when they arrived at the landing station on Planet Vegeta when either arriving or leaving. But even then, as soon as they arrived they would be sent to purge another planet no time later. Never having enough time to even spend with his one and only son… So why did he care for his father's wellbeing all of a sudden?

"So what do we now Prince Vegeta?," asked the oldest of the trio, Nappa.

"There's only one thing we can do," replied Vegeta. "We listen and obey."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning my decision Nappa."

"No Prince. I was just surprised by your answer that's all."

"I know. Me too, but for the moment all we can do is follow his orders and continue purging planets. For he is far much stronger than even the three of us combined. Elite or not, we still don't compare to his power. He'll destroy us before we even make our first move."

"I guess you're right." Nappa looked away as he surrendered. Knowing damn well what fate awaited them if they tried to face the tyrant now. Frieza would destroy them with ease.

"Don't become too impatient Nappa for someday we'll have our day. You'll see. The day will come when we will no longer have to take anymore orders from him." Clenching his right fist and gripping it tightly, Vegeta raised it up a little passed his shoulder. His onyx black eyes now fixed on his fist. A sign of anger and hateful rage flowing through his veins as he spoke his words. The venom clearly visible as he spoke them. His hatred towards Frieza for the fall of his home planet, and the death of father, King Vegeta. Whatever the reason was, the prince swore he would make the tyrant pay. For he had his doubts over the real truth that lead to Vegeta's destruction. Whatever the reason is, he would make Frieza pay for all the pain and humiliation he put them through since the start. Frieza's empire would fall. He'd make sure of it.

Meanwhile, in the lower decks of Frieza's ship, unbeknownst to the three saiyans. Another one of their kin laid in his space pod surrounded by armed elites. It hadn't been long since the saiyan's arrival on Frieza's ship. The door had been opened to reveal whom was inside and to everyone's surprise it was a mere saiyan child. His similarities uncanny to the treacherous saiyan that had been destroyed not too long ago. The child remained asleep.

"So what should we do with him my Lord," spoke up Zarbon as he too was present.

"Well I already have three annoying monkeys aboard my ship as we speak. As annoying and a nuisance as they may be they still could serve a purpose," replied Frieza as he stood centered, right in front of the space pod. His eyes looking down towards the small infant. Examining more thoroughly as the kid's similarities also caught his attention. His hair was a dead give away of whom this child belonged to. Bardock, the saiyan who tried to defy him and failed. Though the child was small he indeed was no threat at all. It was then it gave him an idea.

The child was small which meant there was plenty of time to turn the brat into an obedient soldier. Since he wouldn't have the slightest idea of how his planet was destroyed he'd believe anything that would be told to him. As much as he wished he could've made Bardock suffer he'd move on to the next thing. His son.

"I'm feeling generous. Take him to the medical center for further examination. I want an identification on him stat along with his power level and rank," replied the tyrant once again.

"Lord Frieza sir?." Zarbon didn't know what to think. "Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning my orders."

"No sir. Right away."

Doing as he was told Zarbon began to bark orders to the other elites while Frieza remained where he stood. He could've destroyed the brat, but then again with only four saiyans left they no longer posed much a of a threat to him but maybe still serve a purpose.

It was then that the saiyan baby Kakarot began to stir from his sleep. His onyx black eyes opening slowly as he began to clear his vision. Taking a look around his surroundings then shifted his gaze over towards the tyrant standing not too far before him.

**The tides of fate have changed for four young warriors as their lives are about to take an unexpected turn. With Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz's suspicions about the destruction of their home planet, and what will become of Kakarot?**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. So please leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Alliance

**Hey finally back working on this story again. Sorry for taking so long to update but I had alot of writer's block when it came to this story. My chapter one not to my liking much so I never finished it. Until finally I did. That is until after I realized just on how many story alert list this story was on. So I want to thank you all for at least giving time to read this story. That was the extra push I needed. Secondly I want to thank those who reviewed. **

**Isiss- Thanks for reading. I hope this next chapter continues to catch your interest.**

**archsage150- Thanks and yes right now Kakarot will seem completely out of character but he will redeem his soft nature in time. **

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1- Thanks and here's the update. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ and never will.

**C****hapter ****O****ne: ****An Unlikely Alliance**

Seven years have passed since the fall of the great Saiyan planet, Vegeta. Not many survived as most of the warriors were still present on the planet before it's destruction. It's king also said to be one of those whom had fallen. According to the tyrant that ruled over the once proud Saiyan race said that an asteroid was the source and cause of the fall of Vegeta, some thought otherwise against it. Believing that Frieza, himself, was the one responsible for the destruction. Stories were told. Some true, some false. Whatever the real story was, surviving warriors intended to discover the truth. Even if it meant they'd die trying.

**Unknown planet: East Quadrant**

_I was told my home planet was destroyed the day I was born. That no one survived except for Prince Vegeta, his attendant Nappa, my brother Raditz,… and myself. For we were the only saiyans off the planet during it's destruction. I never once questioned that story, until now that is. Frieza said Vegeta met with an unfortunate accident when an asteroid collided with the planet's surface. No one able to detect. Just hit by surprise. As strange as that surrounded I never bothered with any further details. Just listened, nodded, and obeyed. Never giving it much thought. Now that I grew, many questions fill my mind. Like how was it remotely possible that no one detected such an event? Why didn't Frieza try and stop it before it touched down on the planet? Or was it all just a lie and the so-called accident was really intentional?_

Six year old Kakarot stood on what used to be a battlefield that took place only moments ago. Bodies of the planet's former inhabitants laying sprawled on the ground as purple colored blood gushed out of open wounds. Filling the floor that made it seem like the dirt didn't exist at all. Ruins of what used to be high stoned buildings now reduced down to nothing. A massacre created by the very child himself that now stood victorious dead-center of it all. A saiyan of incredible abilities and skills. Kakarot, a low level ranked soldier. Garbed in the traditional saiyan battle armor that showed his rank. White with golden-yellow straps resting on either sides of his shoulders. Black loose fitting pants with his tail moving around freely behind him. Boots that matched the color of his armor and black wristbands.

He stood motionless and quiet. His young face expressionless as he looked around at the now deserted part of the planet. No survivors. His scouter activates as it began to scan the area once more for any signs of life that he might've missed sometime ago. Light green numbers and symbols flashed rapidly on the green shaded screen. Searching, detecting. After a full five seconds passed the scouter indicated with a light sounded beep that no energy levels detected. His mission was now complete. All life was annihilated. A cool breeze passed easily heard as silence was the only thing that now filled the air. Though only a few moments ago it was filled with loud cries of pain, screams of agony and fear, running soldiers as they fought against him and tried to kill him. Though their efforts of course in vain for he had a power level far greater than their own. This was such a weak planet. He didn't quite understand why the circumstances occurred that Frieza wanted him to annihilate such a calm-natured planet. They didn't seem to serve any purpose. Their power-levels weak. Such a poor excuse of inhabitants. He was wasting his time here.

Kakarot continued to stand completely still for a few more seconds. One last check of his handiwork then turned around slowly and began to walk. His space pod was around here somewhere. Pulling out a small remote like control from his pocket he begins to push in a code. Seconds passed then his spaceship appeared. Descending down to his current location. His mission complete he saw no other reason to remain much longer than necessary. He had to move on. He had four more planets to purge by the end of the day. So he had better get a move on. Making his way closer to his ship the door hissed then opened. As he began to take one step inside his scouter begins to beep. An incoming message it appeared. Now? He wondered why?

Pressing the small rectangular button situated on his scouter he answered. "What.," he replied. A hint of annoyed attitude in his tone.

"_**Kakarot**_," replied a male voice through the scouter. One Kakarot knew very well. An elite that helped steer the lizard- freaks ship. Usually he was the one whom made calls to him. He wondered why now? "_**A message from Lord Frieza, sir. He demands that you rendezvous with his ship immediately.**_"

"What? Now? What for?," Kakarot asked. Though he knew when it came to the tyrant it wasn't so wise to question one of his orders. But he didn't quite understand. Why would Frieza call to him. He rarely ever bothered with him. Being such a low rank and all.

"I still have four more planets to purge. I can't afford to fall behind now."

"_**Your mission will have to be put on hold for now sir. Lord Frieza doesn't like to wait. So meet up here ASAP.**__" _With that said the scouter com shut off as the elite disconnected with him.

Kakarot was once again left in silence. On his own. Gripping his right fist tightly at his side his onyx black eyes narrowed. Sometimes he felt like he was nothing more but a puppet to that tyrant. Obeying orders being one only purpose for existence. Either obey the monster or die by his hand. His choice. So far none of his options seemed like such a wise choice for either way he'd end up just the same. Dead in a pool of his blood as Frieza was known to not fight fair or even show any signs of mercy when dealing with an enemy. Especially a saiyan.

Letting his opposite arm fall to his side. The one he had used to answer the scouter, Kakarot let out a frustrated sigh then continued to make his way inside his space pod. After taking his seat on the soft, brown cushion surface, the space pod's door sealed shut. The little chibi begins to type in commands on the main computer system then the ship takes flight. Launching itself to it's destination.

_I guess I have no other choice but to do what the bastard wants,_ thought Kakarot to himself as he let his back rest against the seat then crossed his small arms over his chest. His head falls back soon followed with closing his eyes. It shouldn't take very long to arrive back on Frieza's ship. It was only a matter of hours or so.

Reopening his onyx black eyes once again he begins to let them wander over towards the only window that occupied the ship. He saw nothing like always. Just dark space and white, sparkling stars that seemed to dance about in the black covering of space. It was times like this he enjoyed being as far away from the tyrant as possible. He felt more at ease. Though fighting was in his blood and his nature, it never hurt to actually sit back and relax. Enjoying the time before the cries of agony and screaming took place. The fighting and so on. Everything just peaceful. It wouldn't last as he knew for whatever reason Frieza called for him. Surely it was for another assignment. Only question was truly why? He never called for him for anything? So why now? What had he done? Or has Frieza finally snapped and wanted him dead? For whatever reason he'd find out as soon as he reached the ship. It was only a matter of time.

**Frieza's Spaceship**

Twelve year old Prince Vegeta slowly made his way through a long narrow hallway. Some of Frieza's elites filling the hall as they stood post on opposite sides of the white colored, metal walls. Their eyes seeming to be watching him as he made his way passed them. He ignored the angry stares and what he could hear somewhat rude verbal remarks as he knew they always had hatred towards him. Regardless of his rank amongst the Saiyan race. To them he was nothing more but a monkey. Another one of Frieza's puppets. He ignored them and continued walking towards his destination.

He had received a message in his scouter from one of Frieza's elites. That the tyrant wanted to speak to him about his next assignment. Not much information was given at the moment for all he said was to meet Frieza at the Captain's deck. Nothing else. He hated being left out of so many things before actually receiving orders. But then again he didn't like talking to the monster either. He just wished Frieza would just give him orders from where he was and then just take off. Leaving this retched spaceship for a good long while. Be one his own or at least accompanied by his attendant Nappa and that low level Raditz whom he had become accustomed to having along. They were all that was left of their race. Only survivors. Well of course excluding the low level's brother, Kakarot. He rarely saw the brat which he didn't mind at all. It wasn't like he was on good terms with the little runt anyway. He found him annoying. A nuisance and just someone who would get in the way of things. Good thing he wasn't assignment on his team. He had enough third ranked soldiers as it was. He didn't need anymore.

After a good few minutes had passed Vegeta reached his destination. A silver metal door situated in front of him. He waited before he headed inside. Was he hesitating? No he wasn't. Just a minor reflex he guessed from his many years in battle. He inhaled a short amount of air then exhaled. He took a step forward and the door automatically slid open revealing the inside. The room was filled with many soldiers whom helped to control the spaceship. Computer screens, and control panels situated all over the place. Frieza nowhere in sight. He wondered where the bastard was. He sure Dodoria and Zarbon were with him. For the tyrant never seemed to be anywhere alone. Which made it even more difficult to even confront him about the events that took place almost seven years ago when Vegeta was destroyed. An accident, yeah right. He wasn't that dense.

Vegeta made his way inside and walked passed the elites. Looking around to see where he would find Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon. No second later did he spot them. Frieza standing in front of a large glass window that oversaw the dark skies of space. His henchmen standing on either side of him. Dodoria to his right and Zarbon to the left. He neared them. As soon as he was only two feet away he bowed. They were already aware of his presence so there was no point in making himself known. He felt ridiculous doing this for Frieza should be the one on one knee to him. For he was the Prince of all Saiyans. But now reduced down to nothing more than a slave.

"Sire I am here," said the young twelve year old as he stood straight up to regain his posture. He had to remain calm for the bastard could easily sense fear in him. He had to remain strong. Regardless of how much he did have somewhat fear towards the monster.

Meanwhile, outside the walls of the spaceship, a space pod makes it's way towards the ship at high speeds. Nearing and preparing it's descent as it prepared to land. The elites that were left in charge of such duties were also preparing for the space pods landing.

"We've got another one coming!," shouted one of the elites that stood at the controls that activated the hatch. Typing in commands on the panel situated in front of him. The large, steel door that rested on the ceiling begins to hiss as it slowly opened. "Space pod landing in five… four… three… two!" As the last number is said in silence the ship slips inside and crash lands on a large, soft, circular surface. Used to keep the space pods from damaging themselves from harsh landings.

"That's Kakarot's space pod. Wow first Prince Vegeta now this one. Those two are never here at the same exact time. I wonder why?," asked one of the elites as he neared the little saiyan's ship. Which remained closed.

"From what I hear Lord Frieza called for them both. That's strange even with that," replied another elite that accompanied him. "I wonder what's going to happen. Those two aren't exactly on such good terms with one another."

"Well we better prepare for anything."

The space pod's door begins to open slowly revealing the little saiyan child Kakarot. The ride here didn't take as long as he hoped for. Apparently Frieza's spaceship wasn't so far from his former position after all. That sucked for him. Well he better get this little visit over with already for the sooner he does the sooner he would be out of here. Back out on his own.

Elites stood not to far in front of him as Kakarot jumped off and out of his space pod. Walking passed the small group that surrounded him the little chibi just made his way towards the exit. The remaining soldiers working on his ship as they prepared to take it to the lower floor to be kept until he would use it again. Kakarot neared the exit door and it automatically slid open and he walked out into a long hallway. Soldiers made their way passed him as some came and go. Each passing him and ignoring him. Almost as if he wasn't even there. It didn't matter. Not like he cared who they were either. Now to make his way to the Captain's deck on the upper level. He knew that's where he'd find Frieza. Better get this over with already. He continued his walk.

Then another thought crossed his mind all of a sudden. He wondered if his nii-san was here as well. He hasn't seen or even heard from Raditz in months. The last he had seen him was on his six birthday. And that was only more like a hello and goodbye for they were both preparing to take off on separate missions. He rarely saw his older brother. They were never assigned to the same assignment so he got to spend no time with him. But then again, not like Raditz even ever gave him the time of day to even get to know him.

They were almost complete strangers to one another. Never talked. Not like he considered their typical hey even close to communicating. Raditz was just another soldier to him. Though blood but acted nothing like brothers. He even wondered if Raditz even ever consider him his brother. He almost seemed to ignore him most of the time. Just because he ranked up higher than him didn't precisely mean he had to drop him as his baby brother. Kakarot thought maybe Raditz has always been this way. Regretting to even have him around.

**With Vegeta…**

"I heard your last mission was a success," spoke up the tyrant. His back remained facing against him. Not at all even turning or taking a glimpse at him as he said his words. "That doesn't surprise me. I expected nothing less from you Prince."

Vegeta remained quiet. Though he was surprised that Frieza addressed him by his title. One of the few that still did besides calling him by his birth name.

"Now that isn't exactly the reason why I called for you here today. For you see, I have another assignment for you to do."

_I knew it. Why doesn't that surprise me,_ thought the prince to himself._ If that's all he wanted he could've just told me through my scouter instead of making me come all the way over here. Wasting time._

Frieza slowly shifted his gaze over his left shoulder towards the small chibi saiyans that stood only mere feet away from him. Though Vegeta was twelve his height wasn't exactly matching his age. Compared to the low level runt who's life he spared seven years ago, Vegeta was maybe a head taller than him but nothing more.

"I want you to head to the North Quadrant. I heard there's some planets there that would bring a high profit to us as soon as their inhabitants are wiped out. Technology that will become of some use."

_North quadrant? But that's far off from where we are now. It could take some time to even arrive there. What's he planning?_ Vegeta's thoughts began to fill with questions. Why would Frieza send him so far away? Was he trying to get rid of him? If so he wouldn't mind that at all. The less time he saw the freak the better. He guessed either Raditz or more than likely Nappa would be called to accompany him on this mission.

Almost as if Frieza read his every thought. "Now usually Nappa or Raditz would join you on such assignments but this time will be different," he pauses then continues. "I have those two on another assignment elsewhere so they will not be joining you."

_I guess I'm flying solo this time once again._

Frieza turns fully around to face the little saiyan preteen. "I have taken it upon myself to assign you a temporary new partner for this task."

"What?!," he said in confusion. _He better not have assigned one of his lame elites to accompany me on this task. It'll be an insult towards me and my pride. Plus his soldiers are weak compared to me._

"His skills and abilities match exactly your own. Rivaled being a better word for it. He should make a perfect teammate for you. He should be arriving here any time now."

_What? Someone who actually comes close to me. That's absurd. There is no one here in this ship who even comes close to my power. Who's he talking about?_ So many questions. He was confused. What was Frieza up to this time? He was more than capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need a partner. With or without Nappa and Raditz he was strong to wipeout anyone who dared to get near him. Especially if the planet's inhabitants were weak. He didn't need someone to slow him down or get in the way.

Just then the automatic door is heard as it slid open. An elite walked in. Saluting Frieza as he stood a short distance away from him. "Lord Frieza, sir, he is here. Shall I permit him inside?," he asked.

Frieza merely nodded then smirked. This was the most entertaining thing he will see today. For once the two boys met watching them argue was going to be pure entertainment. For he knew how much Prince Vegeta despised the other.

The elite signaled behind himself to someone who apparently had came with him. The figure stepped inside. Vegeta couldn't tell whom it was even as he looked over his left shoulder.

"Prince I want you to meet your new partner," said Frieza. The smirk still plastered on his face. "… Kakarot."

Kakarot followed the elite inside the Captain's deck. Then he heard his name being called out. He neared as the elite who lead him in walked away and out the exit. He stopped a few feet away from the tyrant. He stared at the monster with hatred clear in his eyes but used every ounce of strength he had to hide it. Regardless of how he felt towards the bastard he didn't want it to precisely show through. He did want to live after all.

"Kakarot how nice of you to finally join us," spoke up Frieza once again.

_Us?_, thought Kakarot in confusion. Who's us? Glancing over towards his right he came into eye contact with none other than the Prince himself, Vegeta. Or former Prince to be exact as the planet that he was supposed to rule over no longer existed.

The Prince gave him a hard, angry stare. Almost as if he really hated him for something. That was odd for him. He mostly never even came into contact with the guy. So why so angry towards him? Man that kid has issues. To show that he wasn't intimated, Kakarot shot the Prince the same exact stare. Letting him know he wasn't at all afraid of the guy what so ever. Regardless if he was older than him.

"I see you two are already getting acquainted. That's good. For you two will be assigned to this mission as partners."

"What?!," the two boys said in unison.

"Is this some sort of ridicule joke? Are you trying to insult me? You can't possibly expect me to work with this little low level runt," said Vegeta in anger. Though fighting against it since he didn't want to be pummeled into the ground by either Zarbon nor Dodoria. "He's a disgrace, a weakling. He doesn't even compare close to my power." With that said he crosses his arms over his chest. A habit he grew into doing.

"Hey I'm no weakling!," shot back Kakarot as he had heard enough. Turning fully around until he was facing the Prince. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he held them up. Eyes narrowed angrily.

"Yeah you are," said Vegeta. "You're a low level. A Third class ranked soldier. Meaning you will amount to nothing. Always. Nothing more."

"You take that back!"

"Make me." By now both boys were facing each other almost ready to beat each other into the ground.

"Alright boys that's more than enough. Stop this now!," said Frieza aloud. Annoyance clear in his voice. The sooner he got these two out of here the better. "You two will team up for this assignment whether either of you like it or not. You understand."

Vegeta and Kakarot said nothing as their eyes never broke away from one another. Their stare-down continued but heard the tyrant's words none the less and nodded to indicate their answers. After a full three seconds passed they broke eye contact and looked towards Frieza to finish hearing what he had to say. Once out of here their bout will surely continue.

"Alright then. You two will leave here immediately. I have already called for them to prepare your space pods for departure. The ride there will take about a year or so depending if there isn't any interruptions. You know your mission. Wipe out every planet's inhabitants then report your success back to me. I will send a team of elites to finish the rest. You two will continue until all of the North quadrant belongs to me."

He was replied with silence by Kakarot and Vegeta. He knew they understood. Just were being stubborn for the moment. He knew they weren't big on the idea of working together. But it was the only way he could find out just how powerful these two saiyan boys were. Vegeta's strength didn't surprise him much considering he was former King Vegeta's son and apart of the Royal Family. Kakarot, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Though born as a low level soldier Kakarot's power level has been rising at quite an alarming pace. From the results of his missions. The harder the opponents the stronger he became. Almost as if his power was climbing on it's own. With every victory. He would check results from the boy's training workouts. To put in simple terms he was becoming stronger everyday. Something Frieza couldn't afford. For now he'd team him up with the Prince. The two will eventually destroy each other anyway. Doing a favor for him.

"Now you are dismissed."

Vegeta and Kakarot turned around and began to walk away. Frieza was done, for now. They walked. Vegeta taking lead while Kakarot walked a few inches behind him. Neither boy spoke a word for neither of them liked the idea of being forced to work together. Just walked in utter silence until they were out the door and completely out of sight.

Vegeta kept lead while Kakarot stayed to walked a bit slower behind. The younger of the two kept his gaze resting down towards the white tiled floor. His thoughts left to his own.

Kakarot had never worked alongside anyone ever before. Just worked alone when sent on a mission. Attaining victory on his own. No one there whom helped. Just alone. Now this was going to be something new. Not like he was looking forward to it. Considering the fact it was also the prince. A stuck up, rude, and apparently short tempered person. When he heard he was going to be his partner Vegeta just snapped. Started insulting him out of nowhere. Calling him names like weakling and low level. What was this kid's problem? Was he so full of himself that he was blinded by his arrogant pride. Thinking that maybe he wasn't or will ever be able to reach his level. Kakarot would show him. The same way he intended to show everyone who ever put him down. No matter what ranked the Prince was. With enough hard work even a low level could surpass an elite, and he intended to prove it.

"Look kid," spoke up Vegeta breaking the silence between the two of them. His voice still filled with somewhat anger and annoyance. "I'm not very fond with the idea of working together on this assignment of ours. I already had enough weaklings slowing me down I don't need another one."

_Someone's feeling a little over-confident,_ thought Kakarot. Continuing his pace behind the Prince. His eyes fixed on the boy whom was only about a head over him.

"But since we have no other choice in the matter. I expect you to stay out of my way. Understand. I'll fight my way while you do the same. Not like I expect you to last very long that is. Considering how weak your power level already is."

Kakarot clenched his fists tightly and narrowed his eyes. Anger clearly forcing it's way through, but using every ounce of strength he had he held back. There was no point on fighting the kid for he did have a point. At this rate Vegeta was somewhat stronger than he was. Kakarot knowing he wasn't exactly at his league… yet. A large difference. One that he intended to change in time. For with each battle fought and won he became stronger. He'd show the Prince. For now all he could do was stay quiet and simply push the harsh, rude words away.

"Nothing to say. Typical," finished Vegeta as he made his way through the halls. The little chibi following closely.

After what seemed like a long walk the two chibi saiyans finally arrived at the lower decks of Frieza's ships. As the tyrant said their space pods were being tended to. Doing finishing touches to them before they made their departure. The soldiers spoke to them soon after explaining a few last details. Both understood then got onto their separate ships and turned them on. The two space pods slowly lifted as they took flight. The ceiling above began to open as well. Once the gap was big enough the space pods went through then launched into the black, emptiness of space.

**Well that's the end of chapter one. The ending was rushed i know but wanted to get this over with. Next chapter already working on it so please leave your reviews and tell me what you think and like always no flames. Your reviews are what keep going on writing this story. **


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**I've decided to redo Chapter two. It's probably not as good as the first one, but it'll match with the third chapter. I hope to still keep you all interested for the third chapter is also up to read. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ and none of it's characters and never will.

**C****hapter ****T****wo: ****Memories**

**Coordinates: XF50**

**Outer Space: Route to North Quadrant**

Two months has already passed on their journey to the far reaches of the galaxy. Both Prince Vegeta and Kakarot not even once spoken a word to one another since the departure off Frieza's spaceship. Each child left to their own thoughts. Neither one wanting to speak much to the other. Silence apparently being the only thing the two wished for nothing more amongst each other. Even being the only thing that the two actually agreed on once their way at a far enough distance away from the tyrant's ship. Truly neither one liked the other. Prince Vegeta considering his young accomplice nothing more but a weakling while Kakarot thought of him as a rude, self-centered, stuck up kid. The two didn't precisely or predicted what would happen once the real battle took place for each knew that they wouldn't help one another. At least that's what the Prince had said.

Prince Vegeta sat with his back resting against the soft cushioned seat. One leg crossed over the other with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes briefly closed as his mind filled with thoughts of the past. His memories of the events that took place before the fall of his home planet. The so-called incident that was the cause of the explosion… his father whom he was taken abruptly away from. Everything still a memory embedded in his mind as he still sought for answers. Trying to solve this mystery himself and see if his suspicions were correct as it was Frieza who was the one responsible for the Saiyan's downfall. Trying to find his proof. So far these past seven years have been a waste. Nothing being his only results. But he wouldn't give up. Not so easily. Something truly did happen that day seven years ago. Something treacherous. He had to find out what. He just had to. For if Frieza was truly the one whom had betrayed them then the bastard better expect payback to come against him. For Vegeta intended to end the tyrant's life once and for all. Make him endure the pain his people did when he destroyed their planet. Make the monster pay… for killing his father.

Vegeta remembered his words to his attendant Nappa that day after he had received news of the attack. "_**Don't become too impatient Nappa for someday we'll have our day. You'll see. The day will come when we will no longer have to take anymore orders from him**_." The words echoed through his head like an endless record. He remembered his words. The anger behind them. The hatred he felt that very moment. Everything. The looks on his comrades faces when he made them that promise of victory one day as he would break the invisible shackles the tyrant had restrained around them. Freeing them forever from his clutches. Avenging those have fallen victims. Killing the tyrant with his own two hands. With his father gone he had to step up and take responsibility for the saiyans that still remain under him. Nappa, Raditz, and as much as he hated to admit, the runt sleeping next to him in the other space pod. Kakarot, apparently the lone wolf saiyan. From what he heard the kid never paired up with anyone. Always wanting to work alone since his first day working on purging planets. Never minding of being alone. Vegeta, on the other hand, always had Nappa with him since his first day on a mission. His father, King Vegeta, assigning the man to him. They made a good team. Nappa watched his back every step of the way. They had nothing in comparison to each other. He was First Class elite while Kakarot was Third Class. He just wondered how things would play out between him and the low level runt when actual battle took place.

Just then the sound of someone yawning is heard through the small, rectangular speaker in his space pod. Situated on the control panel in front of him. It seems like the little brat finally had woken up. Damn it. Just when he was enjoying the peace and utter silence that surrounded him. Now broken by the sound of the kid's voice. He wondered if the little pest knew he had turned on his ship's communication system.

"_This is boring. Are we there yet?_," whined the voice of Kakarot through the Prince's speaker.

_So much for peace and quiet,_ thought the Prince to himself. "No not yet. We haven't even come close to reaching the halfway point kid,"he replied with a hint of annoyance already in his tone.

"_Huh? Prince Vegeta? You heard me?_," asked Kakarot. Apparently not picking up on the older child's tone.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a few seconds as he thought of what ignorance the child he was forced to pair up with was. Such a simpleminded kid who didn't even know what half of the controls on his ship did. "Of course I can hear you, you imbecile. You have your COM system on!," replied the Prince a bit louder than intended. His temper was truly short.

"_Huh it is?_" A short moment of silence was the response. Just when Vegeta thought it had ended Kakarot's voice echoed through the speaker again. "_Oh yeah it was. My bad. But you didn't have to yell you know."_

"Idiot."

"_I heard that you know. If you were trying to insult me behind my back you should've disconnected."_

"Yeah well you were intended to hear it brat." Vegeta opened his eyes. "You're such a nuisance."

"_What's that suppose to mean?_," argued back the youngest of the two. This time Kakarot's voice sounding to be on the verge of snapping.

"It means you're annoying. Irritating. Unbearable of being around."

"_Like you're one to talk. You annoy me just as bad._"

"Good."

Silence for a full three seconds. Vegeta smirked at his victory yet again. This kid was just too easy to defeat when it came to verbal insults. It showed that the kid still respected him by his rank over him. An elite always wins against a low class for their words are just as empty as their rank. Turning off his COM system for their short little discussion had ended. Vegeta decided now would be a good time to relax. For he knew the kid would remain quiet for the rest of the time being.

"What a jerk," said Kakarot as he turned off his own COM system. "Who does he think he is anyway. Just because he ranks higher than me." Laying back Kakarot shifted his gaze and his thoughts elsewhere. Ignoring and forgetting about the annoying Prince that sat in the ship flying next to his own. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this? He was much better off on his own. That's what he's been doing since day one. No one else's life on his shoulder's but his own. Fighting and attaining victory his way. Now he was forced to work with this guy. Prince Annoying. What was this kid's problem? Why did he hate him so much? They have never even spoken to one another. Sure he's seen Prince Vegeta walking the grounds of the landing deck when he would arrive then leave for another mission. Words never exchanged and their glances only lasted for less than half a second as they would pass each other by. Even then the Prince gave him that hard stare. Apparently letting him know he didn't like him. Or even considered him one of them. Raditz and Nappa always seen accompanying him while he worked alone. It didn't matter. He was better off without them anyway. He completed his missions unscathed so no one else's opinions mattered.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Kakarot let out a frustrated sigh. Clearing his mind from any unwanted thoughts. He needed to focus on his mission at hand. North Quadrant. He's never been to that far side of the galaxy before. He wondered what it was like. What kind of opponents it might have. Would they be strong? A new challenge for him? Someone who would actually give him competition? He should hoped so. He hasn't had any competition since ever. No one being able to even land a good solid hit on him. Not even most of Frieza's elites whom he sparred with could do much damage. Hopefully this mission had an upside to it besides purging it for Frieza.

Resting his head back against the seat Kakarot decided he should've added more time to his sleep. But now since he was awake he might as well just deal with it. Though the ride was boring they still had a long way to go. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to fall asleep again. Hopefully this time add a bit more time to his cold sleep. Shifting his gaze up towards the only circular window residing in his ship Kakarot let his eyes wander outside. Just darkness of space. The only source of light were the many thousand sparkling, dazzling stars that danced in the black sheet of space. So many of them just shining. It was times like this he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Just him flying alone like always. Away from the damn tyrant as possible. Though he was forced to work under the bastard didn't mean he liked being around him much or even at all. Why? He didn't know. Just an anger apparently built up on it's own. A hatred that he couldn't explain. A feeling in his gut that told him that Frieza wasn't who he appeared to be. Almost as if there was something the tyrant did that made this anger in him grow. Sometimes he was told it was a good thing to help make him stronger. Use what makes you angry to make you more fierce, cruel, and heartless. Not care for anyone. For if so it was a sign of weakness. A warrior never sunk down to such emotions. They were cold, ruthless, and cruel. Full-fledged assassins. Cold-blooded killers. This was his birthright. His destiny. To fight till the day he died on the battlefield like a true warrior… like his father.

Kakarot looked away. Shifting his gaze elsewhere to stare at the many controls that help function the space pod. Multiple bright colors mainly consisting of blue, red, and yellow blinking in rhythm and sync every so often. In patterns as they flashed in a slow pace. Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest. His small legs barely touching down on the ground for his small height he couldn't touch the space pod's floor. His tail swayed lazily from one side to the other as it rested at his right. His thoughts continued to play on.

_Father,_ thought Kakarot himself. The word sounded so foreign. The one man he had never met. For he was told his father died on Vegeta the day it was destroyed. He knew nothing about him. Not even how he looked like. Only Raditz did and they never talked at all. His brother mostly never bothers to mention him. So it was natural when he heard the word 'father' he drew up a blank picture. Sometimes he would think he never had one. He was just born to endure such pain and taunt from the other elites. So far, from what he knew, he was the only low level present on the ship. Even his nii-san was ranked up to First Class. Probably because he worked on Vegeta's team. That is before all of this happened and he got stuck with the arrogant, headed Prince.

They were so different and complete opposites that he doubt that they would complete this mission at the appointed time that Frieza wanted. He'd be surprised if they could survive each other. So far, for all he knew, the Prince would be more than happy to have him annihilated. Hell maybe the arrogant Prince would want to do it himself just because his power surpassed Kakarot's. But no matter. As much as he hated to admit it Vegeta was stronger than him… for the moment, but in due time that all would change. As he had appointed before. He intended to become the strongest saiyan warrior in the universe. No matter what it takes. Nothing and no one would ever prevent him from getting what he desired most… power beyond belief.

Kakarot let out a sigh of frustration. All this waiting and sitting around was driving him crazy. Usually he didn't mind flying through space alone and his cold sleep would last longer than before. Now he didn't know what to do. He couldn't fall asleep again, and the Prince sure wasn't one for conversation either he bet for he wasn't one for too much socializing either. Now that he thought about it though they were complete opposites they were somewhat alike in a way. Both aiming for the same goal, except he had no intention of fighting Frieza for he knew the consequences for that kind of treason. The tyrant was strong. Stronger than the four of them combined. Regardless of Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz being elites. They were still no match against Frieza. Now that he thought about it why did the Prince sought after the bastard's head? What did Frieza do that pissed off Vegeta so much? Not like it would take very long to anger the Prince anyway. But still he wondered? Even Nappa and Raditz wanted him dead. What for? Was it because of the way he treated them? Though all three of them got treated better than he did. They were at least elites. He was just a lone low level or was never told anything. Just picking up the slack and doing their dirty work. He touched missions that not even Frieza's elites wouldn't mess with. He wasn't one that scared easy. His will was strong. He was courageous, fearless. Everything they weren't. What exactly was going on through his brother's head that he wasn't telling him.

Brothers? That wasn't even one to describe how they treated one another. Like he stated before they mostly never talked. Just complete strangers to one another. He knew nothing of Raditz and his brother could careless about knowing a thing about him. All except that they were born from the same mother, had the same father, and that was pretty much it. Raditz was an elite, former low level Kakarot might've guessed before his rank up, and he was a Third Class. The lowest of the entire race. Just like his father was a low level soldier. He wondered if the man ever had to endure taunts like he did. All the insults, mock, and the list goes on. Kakarot closed his eyes for a brief moment. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He had to just stop before he drove himself crazy with all this thinking of the past. He had to look forward to the future. The North Quadrant, his next mission. Their next mission.

**That's the end of Chapter two. Not really as long either though. But if you wish to leave a review for this one go right ahead. It'll be really appreciated. And remember no flames. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Your reviews mean alot.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Well here's Chapter Three. I've decided to just have Kakarot and Prince Vegeta just land on earth already. I have more ideas for the oncoming chapters than I did for the other ones. So I hope you guys enjoy this one. Kind of short but they'll get longer as the story progresses. Now to kind of explain a few things. Since Goku never landed on earth as a baby Grandpa Gohan is still alive. Bulma encounters him when it comes to the four star ball. And as for Krillin, well decided just to have him train with Master Roshi already. The others will come in soon too. Well I hope you guys like this one and remain interested. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ and never will.

**Six Months Later…**

**Coordinates: North Quadrant, Enroute to Planet Earth**

"**Wake up Prince Vegeta. Entering North Quadrant. Nearing destination point**," spoke the feminine A.I. voice in his space pod's communication system.

The lights within his space pod then begin to brighten. Warming the walls within the ship's cold sleep system slowly begins to fade awaking the young twelve year old from his deep sleep. Vegeta's eyes begin to open. Revealing his usual cold, strong onyx black eyes and uncrossing his arms from across his chest. His vision was a bit fuzzy and blurred at the edges, but they would soon return to normal for he has been asleep for the passed few months.

Looking down at the control system he spotted the section where it held his radar and the map of his current location. The computer stated correct. The planet Earth was only a few more miles away. They should be arriving there soon.

Meanwhile in the other space pod opposite to his. Kakarot's cold sleep also began to fade away as it went to normal mode where he could awaken.

"**Wake up Kakarot. Entering North Quadrant. Nearing destination point**," spoke the same feminine A.I. voice within his own space pod's communication system.

Seven year old Kakarot began to awaken from his deep sleep. His vision blurred as he fought to regain focus along with where he was. Then it hit him. He was still flying through space. From what he heard Earth shouldn't be too far off now. That worked just fine with him. The sooner he got out of this flying bucket the better.

He was seven now. Which meant he spent his seventh birthday asleep. Oh well. Not like he could do much inside the ship anyway. Didn't matter. He was looking forward to the real action that would soon be taking place. For soon they would arrive on earth and the fun would begin. The planets inhabitants having no idea of what was about to come their way and the danger and threat it would bring to the entire planet. The Saiyans.

**C****hapter ****T****hree: ****The Arrival**

**Coordinates: Planet Earth**

Sixteen year old Bulma Briefs, daughter of the great scientist Dr. Briefs creator of the capsules and Capsule Corporation, is driving passed a high mountain range area of the vast forest. It was early dawn as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. The night skies of nightfall dispersing as the colors of early morning light began to shed all over the skies filling them with early morning clouds. The breeze cool, not hot or cold, just the perfect temperature.

Bulma has been driving for almost a solid good six hours now since her sleep. Already picking up on another dragonball on her dragon radar excited the girl on end. What brought those hopes up even higher was the fact that she wasn't too far off from it. She already had two of them with her so this one would make it three. Which then left four left to find. She couldn't believe she had just learned, not too long ago to be exact, of the existence and the legend of the seven mystical dragonballs. Collect all seven and you are granted one wish. And she knew exactly what that wish would be.

Bulma let out a sigh as her blue eyes filled with joy. "The perfect man," she said. To no one in particular for she was the only one present in the car. This was a solo adventure. Plus kept her from wandering the busy halls of Capsule Corp. everyday.

The dragon radar, which she had resting atop of the right side of the dashboard on the passenger side, began to beep continuously indicating the signal of the dragonball that she sought. "I should almost be right on top of it by now," said Bulma as she took a short glimpse at it. "Or due west a bit." She turned the steering wheel right as she began to make her way down a zigzagging dirt road. The scenery here was much more beautiful than from the mountainside road she had passed not too long ago. Tall trees filled with lush green leaves that swayed from the cool breeze in the wind and green grasses. If she had the time she would've stayed to enjoy the scenery a bit, but she knew well enough she didn't. Those dragonballs wouldn't find themselves. And who knows. She might not be the only ones searching for them.

"Just a bit further. It should just be right down the road from here." Bulma drove the car in the direction the dragon radar indicated for her. Which not too long lead her to a small house. Which resembled like an old Chinese shrine.

_Wow. Who would want to live in a deserted place like this,_ thought Bulma to herself. _Whoever they are they must sure have a lot of time on their hands._ _Now let's see._ Taking another glance towards the dragon radar. The light beeped faster. _The radar says its inside that house. Whoever's inside must have it. But the place looks empty. Guess there's only one way to find out, and that dragonball isn't going to bring itself. _She stopped the car then turned off the engine. The humming slowed then faded. Not removing the key from the ignition, just incase she needed to make a quick run for it, she let it remain inside. Opening the driver side door she took one step out while the other remained inside. Bulma let her eyes wander the small home. Didn't seem like anyone was currently home. Whoever lived here was out she guessed. Though her mind told her to just walk over and see if the door was open and snatch the dragonball she fought against it. That would be very rude and her father always taught her better. All she could currently do was wait until the person showed. And who knows how long that'll take. She was never one for patience.

Stepping out the opposite leg she then closes and shuts the driver side door. Moving herself to the front of the car then took a seat on the hood. Arms crossed over her chest as she then exhaled some air. _This is sure gonna take awhile,_ her thoughts continued to speak.

"Why hello there young lady," spoke a voice. Snapping the young teen out of her train of thoughts.

Bulma shifted her gaze towards the left where she knew the voice was coming from. Her blue eyes then rested on a small, short old man. A large dead fish hanging over his right shoulder. (Grandpa Gohan. Didn't feel like explaining too much)

"I wasn't expecting any guests today," he continued on. "I guess we should start with a proper introduction than shouldn't we. My name is Gohan. And you are."

Bulma stood up from the car's hood then dusted off her skirt. _What a nice old man. Good mannered to. Not bad for someone who lives out in the country. _"My name is Bulma Briefs. Oh sorry about that. ," she replied. "I didn't mean to intrude on your property mister it's just that… I was picking up a signal of a dragonball coming from this direction."

"A dragonball."

"Yeah. I think it's coming from inside your house."

"Really. Give me a second." The old man made his way over to his small house. Leaving the dead fish on the floor as he walked inside.

_The door was opened,_ thought Bulma.

Less than two seconds passed Gohan returned. A dragonball in his hand. He stopped a few feet in front of Bulma then held it in between them. "I assume this is what you came to find."

"Yes! A dragonball!," cheered Bulma. A smile on her face.

"It's the four star ball."

"Alright how much you want for it?"

Gohan pulled the dragonball back to rest against his chest then shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry young lady but this dragonball is not for sale," he replied.

"Oh come on." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone has a price. Name yours. And don't worry the amounts never too high."

"As much as I appreciate your offer young lady, but I cannot bring myself to give you this dragonball."

"And why not?" At this Bulma was growing frustrated and annoyed with the old man's arrogance.

"It has sentimental value. It's the first and only dragonball I've ever found. It means too much for me to just give away. I'm sorry young lady, but the four star ball is not for sale."

"But you don't understand! I need that dragonball! It's the only way I can make my wish!"

_What a strange young lady,_ thought Gohan to himself.

"Come on old man I'm sure there's something you want for it." Bulma continued on to persuade the man to give her his dragonball. With that one would leave only four more to go.

"I'm sorry for the disappoint my dear, but my minds made up and not going to change about…" Gohan stops mid sentence as his face grows serious. His eyes begin to wander the trees of the forest that surrounded his home. He saw nothing. Then he shifted his gaze towards the sky. For some odd reason he felt terror in the winds coming from the skies above. What it was he wasn't sure, but danger was surely on the way.

"Uh Gohan," said Bulma. "Are you ok? What's up?" Bulma looked up towards the sky as well, but saw nothing. _What's this old guy staring at? A plane or something?_

"Danger," was his only reply.

"Huh?" Bulma just stared in confusion. "Danger."

**Kame House**

The old turtle hermit and one of the greatest martial artists in the world, Master Roshi stood as he watched his latest student Krillin. A young seven year old little boy. Practice a few of the moves he had just recently taught him. He had to admit for someone so young the boy had much skill and talent. No matter how many times he failed to accomplish something he kept on going until he got it right. That showed a lot of heart and determination in the old turtle hermit's eyes. The boy had a lot of heart and that was one of the main key factors to have in becoming the world's next strongest fighter. The World Martial Arts Tournament would be starting soon and he told Krillin to prepare. For the fighters there would be strong as they came from all over the world. Only one would be crowned World Champion.

"Keep up the good work Krillin," said Master Roshi. "And remember you must always remain focused. Never leave yourself open for an attack." _He's a good kid. He might just become one of the world's strongest fighters someday._ Shifting his gaze up towards the cloudless, sunny skies. He felt as the heat slowly began to rise. It would be noon soon and the sun would hang high in the center of the sky. By then he'd much rather be inside his house.

Just then he felt a sudden shift in the winds around him. His face grew serious as he felt something wasn't right. What? He wasn't so sure, but surely something bad was about to happen. He's never felt anything like it. Strong, powerful, and deadly. But what was it? He's never felt a power so strong and filled with terror in his life. Something or more than likely someone was heading their way.

Master Roshi shifted his gaze to Krillin. He's only been training Krillin for a few months. Whatever was coming their way. He doubted the poor boy stood a chance. He had to find Gohan.

**West City**

The large city streets were crowded as always. All of it's citizens walking about as they began with their usual daily routines. Adults either drove or walked to work. The children going to school as always. Never a dull moment in West City which had one of the highest populations in the world. The usual yelling and cursing on the freeway as it was packed with those either going one-way or leaving another. Unbeknownst to them a great danger was slowly descending from above.

"**Entering Earth's atmosphere**," spoke the feminine A.I. in both of the boys space pods. "**Prepare for landing.**"

Prince Vegeta remained calmed in his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest and one leg over the other. His back resting against the cushioned seat and his scouter situated in front of his left eye. Seriousness now filling his eyes as he prepared for battle. From what he heard this assignment should be a synch.

Meanwhile with seven year old Kakarot. He too took the same calm stance as his comrade. Awaiting the havoc that they were about to bring upon this planet. He couldn't wait. The sooner he got out of this ship the better. After being in there for almost a full year sure did a number on numbing his muscles. He needed some space to stretch then begin his assault on the planet. For sure the Prince wouldn't work alongside him for neither of them have spoken since their last, somewhat conversation if you would call it, six months prior to when they left Frieza's spaceship. They'd been in cold sleep since then so who knows what mood he would be in. But like always. He'd be pissed off with him about something.

"**Beginning landing sequence. Space pods landing in ten seconds.**"

Kakarot didn't move as he stretched both of his arms out and his small hands resting against either wall of the ship. His eyes clenched shut tightly as he gritted his teeth. This was the part he usually hated. Last time he wasn't too careful and he paid the price when he landed. You would think being around these things so much he'd learn the basic on a successful landing without harming himself.

The two space pods broke through the earth's atmosphere and rocketed down towards the ground at alarming speeds. At this rate there was no stopping until the ships crashed landed on solid ground. As the time neared the final number the heat within the space pods begin to rise. Thanks to their attire their bodies wouldn't be affected at all by the heat that now surrounded them. The ships neared the ground. "**Five seconds till landing… Space pods landing in 5... 4... 3... 2...**"

The last number said in silence the two saiyan space pods then crashed landed down in a mountain range area of the planet. Penetrating through the grass filled meadow side-by-side two giant craters are made followed with a loud explosion sound. Smoke filled the now two large, giant sized craters embedded in the ground. Silence as not a sound was made. The animals that live around the area merely stayed where they stood. Watching in pure curiosity at what had just happened that caused the grounds to shake so violently.

Meanwhile inside the craters the space pods remained motionless as neither one made a sound or moved. Then after a few seconds of silence the doors then begin to hiss then unlatch. Opening the doors and revealing those who laid dormant inside.

Prince Vegeta was the first to open his eyes. He saw nothing at first like always. Just the remains of the crater that was made by them. Then he stood. Taking one step forward to welcome in the morning rays of the sun. They were finally there.

Next to him laid Kakarot's space pod. The boy didn't resurface for a brief moment. He wandered if something had happened to him during the landing. He didn't really care what happened to the boy. Just curious was all. They were _partners_ after all. And their success depended on their well-being and conditions. They couldn't afford to be injured too badly.

Kakarot opened his onyx black eyes as he realized they had finally landed. And he was in one piece. That was a first. Standing up to see if he wasn't injured. Not at all. He actually did it this time without getting hurt in the process. That was a first for him. Taking a glance outside for the first time the scenery of the planet they were ordered to destroy. Didn't seem too different from those he's destroyed before. He wondered if the life forms here had any powerful warriors actually worth his time.

"**Landing complete. Wake up Kakarot. Destroy all life forms**," spoke the A.I. voice.

Kakarot eyes narrowed as he placed his scouter in front of his left eye. A serious look on his face. "Got it," he replied in a cold tone.

**Kakarot and Vegeta have finally landed on earth. What do these two boys have planned for the future of this calm and peaceful planet? Will anyone rise to fight and take their challenge? Is there any hope for Earth's survival from these two deadly saiyans?**

**Well that's the end of chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said before it ain't very long but they'll get longer. And I promise no more changes. Like always leave your reviews and tell me what you think. And remember no flames. Your reviews are really appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4: Invasion

**Hey everyone back with another chapter of my war story. I don't know if this ones any longer than the other one, but oh well. I appreciate those who took the time to read chapter three so thank you. And thank you who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated. I'm not really good with action scenes so I tried my best on trying to describe what happens. So here's chapter four and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Prince Vegeta and Kakarot have finally crashed landed on earth. With full intentions of destroying the planet, but unbeknownst to the little chibi saiyans, their presence didn't go undetected for both Gohan and Master Roshi have sensed their arrival. Now the battle for earth's survival is about to take place. For Vegeta and Kakarot shouldn't be taken too lightly. Though children they hold powers far beyond any normal warrior. Will anyone stand to challenge their might?**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DBZ or any of its characters and never will.

**C****hapter ****F****our: Invasion**

**Coordinates: Destination Reached**

**Successful Landing**

**Mission: Invade Earth… Destroy All Lifeforms**

"**Space pods landing in five… four… three… two…**" Last number said in silence as the two saiyan space pods crashed down like falling meteor from the skies then collided with the ground's surface. Penetrating through the dirt rubble and creating two giant sized craters. A few feet separating between them as they did not land far from one another. Light brown smoke and debris filled the air around them. Not a sound all around. Five seconds later a hiss followed as the doors to both ships began to unlatch themselves then open. Revealing two saiyan boys. Fully battled armored and ready to begin their invasion of the planet.

"**Landing complete. Wake up Kakarot… Prince Vegeta… Destroy all life forms**," spoke the feminine A.I. voice once again. In both space pods to each boy.

"Got it," replied Kakarot as he placed his scouter in front of his left eye. Locking it in place. Light yellow symbols and shapes began to flash rapidly through the green screen. Less than three seconds later the flashing stopped. Locking down the closes city nearby from their current positions.

"Got a lock." Looking much thoroughly at the screen he read the numbers and coordinates of where the first sign of energy was coming from. _Due West. A couple of miles away. Not very powerful. Weak being a better term for it. What a disappointment. And here I was hoping for more of a challenge. Oh well. Got to start somewhere._

Prince Vegeta stepped out of his space pod then slowly lifted himself into flight and outside the crater's walls. Landing not to far away from the edge. Not long after his descend Kakarot soon followed right after. Pressing the small rectangular button on his scouter as he too turned on his own. Picking up, he assumed, the same life forms that his so-called fellow comrade picked up as well.

"So what now?," asked Kakarot. A serious tone in his voice as he took a glance over to his right towards his partner for the assignment. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Knowing how the both of us aren't exactly on good terms with one another. I assume you have an alternative motive of how we're going to get through this without killing each other right."

Vegeta scoffed as he shifted his narrowed eyes towards the little seven year old low level. Vegeta beat him by a head over him in height. "For starters brat, you need to learn to watch that big mouth of yours. Especially when it comes to speaking to one of higher rank than you."

Kakarot rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Oh please. Not that rank thing again. I get enough hearing about that on Frieza's ship. I don't need to be reminded every damn minute of who ranks higher than me. I know the difference between Elite and Third Class."

"Or so you say. If you did then you'd know how to respect low level," shot back Vegeta. A hint of irritation in his voice. He returned his gaze forward. Letting his cold eyes wander around the large vast forest that surrounded them. Tall trees that seemed to reach the heavens filled with lush green leaves as they swayed lazily from the breeze that blew around them. He assumed where grass used to be until their landing now replaced with brown dirt and debris. Mountaintops as high that their tips appeared to touch up against the blue lit sky.

"You got to earn respect to get respect."

At this time Prince Vegeta shifted his gaze towards the low level. Surprised, but not noticeable at all, from the boy's sudden response.

Kakarot gave the prince the same cold look he received. Letting the twelve year old know, once again, that regardless of age, rank, or so on. He wasn't intimidated at all by those that were very much higher than him even in power. He'd get what and where he wanted someday. For like he stated before, even a low class could surpass an elite if he trained hard enough.

**Elsewhere**

"W-what… was that?," asked Bulma. A frightened and shaken tone in her voice as the clung onto Gohan for dear life. A mixed emotion of surprise and fear in her clear blue eyes when she had felt the ground around them shake violently. She wondered what it could be? An earthquake? No didn't even last two minutes when usually they last much longer. Plus they rarely had any earthquakes at all. At least in West City they didn't and that wasn't too far away from here. A couple of hundreds miles tops. Depending how you travel.

Gohan's face remained with a serious look. His eyes shifted in the direction of the tall mountains that resided a few miles away from his small home. Light brown smoke slowly rising into the sky. Surely it wasn't coming from the mountains for a volcano was nowhere near here. An earthquake, not likely. No something else. Something with such terrifying, horrific power that shook him not only to his bones, but to the core. Someone or rather something has landed on their planet. Whatever or whoever it was. He could sense their intentions weren't peaceful. He had felt it in the winds only a few moments ago before the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

It had then crossed his mind that the young teenager was still clinging onto him. Both of her slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck nearly choking him to death, but he didn't let it show. He's been trained to undergo even the worst conditions. Gohan let his eyes remain where they stood. Resting on the possible source of where this mysterious invader had landed. "You should go," he said in a low tone to Bulma. "It's not safe here. You must leave at once. Return to where you came from."

Bulma Briefs looked to the nice old man in confusion. Releasing her tight grip on him. He went from nice and gentle to emotionless and serious. "What?," she asked. "Leave?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. It's not safe here. Trouble brews over the horizon. Time is limited. So you must go if you wish to leave this forest in once peace."

"But why Gohan? I don't understand. What was that, that made the ground shake? What's going on?" Her questions continued.

"There's no time to explain. You must leave at once."

Bulma hesitated for a brief moment as she remained silent and looked the old man with concern and worry in her blue eyes. Weird, she had just barely met him, and yet she felt somewhat worried for him. Whatever that strange shaking was. Somehow she knew it was serious. Just by Gohan's reaction to it.

After another five seconds she tore her glance away. "Ok. I'm going. Just be careful Gohan," she said as she turned to her car. Opened the driver side door, got inside, turned on the ignition to wake up the engines, then u-turned and drove off in the same direction she was coming from. As much as she wanted that Dragonball she was still filled with fear of what had caused the shaking of the ground. It even made her bones rattle a bit. _Be careful Gohan. You'll need it,_ she thought to herself. She had better warn her father. He knew a lot when it comes space.

With Gohan he remained where he stood. Looking out into the distance. Worried for he knew whoever this strange invader was his power was tremendous. "I have to find Master Roshi," he said to himself. "If there is anyone who would know what to do it will surely be him."

**Kame House: Master Roshi's Island**

Master Roshi, standing with both of his arms pulled back and resting against his back, stood a few feet outside his home. Seven year old Krillin had stopped his training when he spotted his master looking out into the distance with such a serious posture. Curiosity filled his eyes and mind as he wondered what had the old man so riled up. What did he see? Was it bad? And why wouldn't he tell him? He was his student and apprentice after all.

"Master Roshi is everything alright?," asked Krillin. "Is something wrong?"

The old master remained silent. His mind focused elsewhere. He felt the power alright. Strong, dangerous, and deadly that made his bone shake to the core. Such a frightening power. He has never felt such power in his entire life. Who could be the ones causing it? Who did it belong to and who could hold such power? He felt it. Coming from somewhere far, far away. Deep in the mountain ranges. _Gohan, I pray that you're alright old friend,_ thought Roshi to himself.

Krillin kept his gaze fixed on the old man. _What's got him so riled up?_ His thoughts too began to fill with questions.

"Oh boys," spoke up the high pitched, cheerful voice of Launch. A young blue haired girl that both of them stumbled upon a few weeks ago. She was thin, a nice hourglass figure just like the old man liked it. She dressed in a short light green tank top that had thin brown straps that rested on either shoulder and yellow short shorts that tightened around her lower thighs. Not a good sign when around children as young as Krillin. Not a wonder why Roshi kept her around.

Poking her head out of the door. Her eyes closed as her lips spread into a wide smile. "Lunch is ready! Come inside before it gets cold!" With that said she disappear back inside the house.

Krillin broke away from his current standing position and turn halfway towards the house. Taking one last glance over his right shoulder to rest his eyes upon his master. "Master Roshi are you coming?," he asked.

"No. You go right ahead Krillin," replied Roshi after a long moment of silence. "You need the strength for you will continue your training once your done."

Krillin nodded then turned to bow at the old man. Once done he turned and began to walk inside.

Roshi left to his thoughts and worry alone. Wandering of what could've caused the sudden change in the winds.

**With Prince Vegeta and Kakarot**

"So what now?," continued to ask Kakarot. Arms still folded over the chest area of his armor. Tail moving freely behind him but a bit agitated at the fact of standing still for so long without moving. "We don't exactly have much time to waste you know. Either make a decision or you don't. And I take control of my own route and way of doing things. That way we can get moving. Your call _Your Majesty._"

"You really are more annoying than your brother you know that," shot back Vegeta. "At least Raditz had more respect and knew when not to speak unless spoken to or given permission."

"Enough with the formalities already Prince. Let's just get moving. All this standing around is making me uneasy and more agitated than usual… Besides I'm nothing like my brother."

"Maybe that would be an improvement in your part."

"Whatever." Kakarot looked away. Angry and frustrated. Anymore time they spent just standing around and discussing the way of how they were going to do thing, the longer they'd remain on this weak planet. He just wanted to annihilate this place and move on to the next.

Vegeta remained silent for a short few seconds. Thinking their strategy over. Like the runt stated before. There was no way they'd be good at working side-by-side for they weren't on such good terms. Chances of them getting anything done working side-by-side was highly unlikely. So, so far their chances of separating was their best shot.

"Alright. Since I am older and rank higher than you I call the shots," he began. "As much as I hate to side with you on anything low level, but you do state a good point. We don't exactly prefer to work together so we should separate. You take the North and East directions while I'll take the West and South. We'll rendezvous back here once we're done."

"Sounds good to me," replied Kakarot as he turned to face him. "I already got a lock of two targets not that far from here. Power levels are weak which means this shouldn't take too long."

Vegeta nodded. "And I picked up multiple ones as well to the West."

Kakarot then turned in the direction of where he'd be headed first. Both boys lifted themselves in the air as they caught flight. Then light blue aura's of energy began to surround them as they powered up then launched themselves towards their destinations. Both chibi saiyans determined to finish this assignment.

Kakarot flew through the sky and let his onyx black, cold eyes wander the scenery of this foreign planet. Trees everywhere as far as the eye could see. Large mountains so high that their tips seem to touch passed the sky and never end. His scouter picking up multiple low energy levels from animals that resided within these vast lands every so often. He could destroy this place but where was the fun in that? Usually he enjoyed hearing the screams of agony coming from his victims before annihilating them when he was off destroying other planets. Watching them running and screaming for their lives was just plain hilarious and entertaining. These fools were surely no different. One month tops and this entire planet would be purged and ready for the sale in the galactic market. By then both he and the Prince would've already moved on to the next planet.

His scouter began to flash numbers once again. Nothing too special or worth pursuing. Then it stopped as it got a reading on the highest power level he's tracked down so far since his arrival. Not very powerful to say the least, but actually worth checking out who held it. First victim. Not bad. Increasing his speed. He followed the signal.

**With Bulma…**

Bulma, still holding a bit of panic and concern, continues her drive passed the high mountain ranges. The road here was narrow and filled with curving turns. She had to be careful for one false move and she could kiss her butt goodbye as she would fall plummeting down the cliff's side. So she took precautions and drove at a proper speed. Her thoughts continued to play on about what exactly happened back there. What made the ground shake so violently like that? If it wasn't an earthquake. Then what else could have caused it. And what about Gohan? Did he somehow know? After living so long in the mountains he must've grown accustomed to all of what nature had to offer. Still she couldn't help but be worried about the old man. For all she knew he could be in great danger by now. _I hope you're alright Gohan._

**With Vegeta…**

Twelve year old Prince Vegeta continued his flight over the large vast forest of this planet. So calm, so peaceful. Nothing in his nature at all. Usually the cries of war were the only thing that ever kept him at ease. He guessed being around such violence since he was a small boy he's grown accustomed to it. Peace was just never his thing. Saiyans were warriors. Bred for war. Fighting ever being their only purpose… His only purpose to survive. Especially now that he belonged to Frieza. He had to obey everything the bastard wanted. Obey his every command, his every demand. Having no freedom. The only time he felt he ever had that freedom was when he was off destroying planets. No one around to issue him orders but the other way around. When he used to be teamed up with both Nappa and Raditz. He was in charge. Regardless of his age of being much younger than them. Now he got stuck with the low level runt.

That brat wasn't good to even listen to any orders. Just doing things his own way. An outcast… A lone wolf saiyan. He was better off on his own before the bastard decided to team them up together. What did he wish to accomplish by doing that? He knew damn well both he and Kakarot wouldn't get along for anything. Just constant arguments of differences. Never agreeing on anything. He was a Prince. Top Elite of the remaining members of his brethren. Nappa, being his attendant, as former commander of the Royal soldiers. Then there was the former Third Class and the brat's older brother, Raditz. He merely got bumped up to Elite for he worked with him and he didn't want any low levels on his side. Now he got that back. For Kakarot was his new partner. At least for this assignment. Once the North Quadrant was conquered he'd go back with his old team. And both he and Kakarot would go their separate ways.

His scouter begins to go off. Numbers and shapes flashing at a rapid pace as it began to pick up multiple power levels once again. After two seconds passed it stopped as it locked on then an arrow pointed in the direction it was coming from. The West. The Prince smirked. He wasn't very far now. Soon he'd arrive there and the fun would surely begin.

**With Gohan…**

"Something's approaching quickly I can feel it," said Gohan to himself. "… He's here!"

Kakarot shot down from the skies and landed on the soft green grass on one knee. Silence surrounded him as only the sound of the wind blowing could be heard around him. So peaceful. It actually put his muscles at ease and calming them. He mentally shook off the feeling. He wasn't here for nature he came for the power level he detected. Slowly standing, his scouter flashed quickly once again. In less than a second it caught a lock. Coming from directly behind him. Shifting his gaze slowly over his left shoulder he caught sight of where the source of the energy was coming from. To his surprise he saw none other than a crippled old man. Dressing in such foreign clothing that he's never seen anyone ever wear. He was short. Kakarot guessed he was almost the man's height. Just missed him by about two heads below. The man didn't seem frightened at all by his presence. Just calm and at ease. Not moving a muscle as his face remained expressionless and his eyes serious. Was he expecting his arrival or something.

Turning fully around. Kakarot then turned to face the man that stood a few short distance away from him. His face too expressionless. Lifting his left arm he pressed the small rectangular button on his scouter. The numbers flashed rapidly once again then stopped. Pointing towards the crippled old man.

"No way. You're the strongest power level I've been detecting this whole time," said Kakarot. Not surprised but highly disappointed.

"You seem upset," replied Gohan. "Not what you expected I assume." _No. He's not the one I sensed at all. _

"Highly. No offense old man, but you seem more like you're about to die out."

"Don't let my appearance fool you boy. For sometimes appearances can be deceiving."

"I already know that. But thanks to my scouter deception is highly unlikely."

"You're… scouter?"

"This thing right here." Kakarot indicated to his scouter. "It can read anyone's power levels for miles. It tells me how strong that person is. That's how I tracked you down. And let me tell you. You're nowhere near my power."

"A little overconfident are we," retorted Gohan.

"I'm confident I won't lose."

"So you wish to fight me then is that so."

Kakarot crossed his arms over his chest. "As much as I would want to what's the point. One blast and you're gone old man," replied Kakarot with a smirk.

Gohan looked the boy over. He didn't look any older than seven or eight. Battle armor on his upper body hugging from his waist up to his chest then around his back. Black loose fitting pants that dug into his white boots. Black matching color wristbands on either wrists, and to his surprise. Was that a brown tail moving about behind him. What in the world was this boy? Some kind of alien from outer space? He's never seen anyone dressed as he was, so the chances of this boy being an alien was highly possible. Could he be the one he's been sensing all along? The one with the strong energy. Gohan focused himself for a brief moment. Sensing. Feeling if he was the one. _No he's not the one at all._

"What the hell are you doing?," asked Kakarot as he was growing impatient with this whole just standing around. He was never one for patience.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts.

"If you're really in a hurry to die then I suggest we get this over with already," continued Kakarot. "I do have a schedule to keep." He got into battle stance ready.

Gohan remained standing with both of his arms back resting against his back. In a stance similar to his old master. "I see you let yourself be deceived by what your eyes see. Well my boy I can assure you that will be your downfall."

"Whatever. Now you're starting to sound like my partner," shot back Kakarot.

Gohan charged first which left Kakarot to prepare for the oncoming attack. Gohan, with the red power pole resting against his back, drew it out from behind and held it slanted in front of him. Kakarot remained un-phased.

Gohan shifted the power pole straight up in front of him. Arms extended out. "Power Pole extend!," he shouted. The pole lit up briefly as it began to grow longer and lifted Gohan off the ground. At this time, Gohan pole-vaulted over the small boy. Landing a few inches behind him. Their backs facing against one another. Readying for his next attack.

The power pole returned to it's original size in the old man's hands. At this time. Knowing the boy's guard was briefly down Gohan took advantage at the offensive. Bringing up his right leg he prepared to roundhouse kick the boy.

Kakarot's scouter went off. Indicating behind him as it traced Gohan's power level. This warned the young chibi saiyan way ahead before the old man could prepare his next assault. In quick movements the next assaults began.

Gohan brought his right leg up for a roundhouse kick to the boy's back. Thanks to Kakarot's scouter the attack backfired as the little seven year old ducted to dodge the attack. Plus his small size gave him the current advantage. While the few seconds that left Gohan's guard down when his attack missed. Kakarot took advantage of the vulnerability and duct all the way down then attempted to sweep the man's feet right off the ground. But that too didn't go so smoothly for Gohan's instincts kicked in and caught on to the boy's strategy. Moving, as fast as his legs could go, he back-flipped just in time and dodged Kakarot's attack.

Two more back-flips and he put some distance between him and the small boy. He stood. Calm as he was before.

Kakarot's turn to stand as he looked the man over in surprise and somewhat impressed. Old age hasn't slowed the man one bit. "Not bad old man," started the little saiyan chibi. "I actually almost had to try that time."

"You're not so bad yourself my boy," replied Gohan. "But I assume you detected my move by using that little mechanical device you have strapped on your ear. If you ask me that seems a little unfair don't you think."

Kakarot crossed his arms. "Whoever said I fight fair." With that said he disappeared. Using his teleportation technique.

This left Gohan a bit baffled and stunned. He just disappeared in seconds. "What in the world," he said to himself. "Where did he go?" Keeping his gaze forward Gohan then saw the boy reappear once again, this time for not even half a second as he soon disappeared afterwards. This kept on going as the boy seemed to be flying towards him at alarming speeds. Was he just hallucinating? The technique continued as the boy kept disappearing and reappearing from left to right as he neared flying towards him.

Once he was close enough Kakarot brought his fisted right hand and brought it up then pulled back. Preparing to strike at Gohan. Gohan brought both of his arms up in defensive position and closed his eyes as he awaiting the inevitable attack. Kakarot pushed his fist forward, but Gohan felt no pain. He reopened his eyes and saw only a fading image of the boy.

"The afterimage attack," said Gohan to himself.

Unbeknownst by Gohan, Kakarot reappeared behind him. Feet a few inches off the ground then spin kicked Gohan's back. The attack hit. Knocking the old man forward a few feet. Face planted on the ground as he landed forward. Took him a few seconds to recover from the attack, but he then stood. Slowly one leg at a time. He turned around and saw the small boy standing with his arms across his chest. A habit he guessed the boy got into.

"You're not the only one with tricks up his sleeves," spoke Kakarot with a smirk. "Plus I am impressed. Usually someone would've been knocked out cold from an attack like that. Especially when done by a saiyan."

"Saiyan?," asked Gohan in confusion. "What is that? You're name or something?"

"No. Not like you'll live long enough to care, but I'll tell you anyway. I am a Saiyan. Apart of a warrior race. The strongest in the entire universe. We are bred for war since the day we are born. Endure the most vigorous of training techniques. Taught how to survive on our own. Banish emotions from our hearts completely where we become nothing but cold-blooded assassins. Who feel nothing. Not even pain.

"We are ruthless and cruel. Our only served purpose to fight until the day we die. We are the perfect soldiers. The perfect warriors. And we have come to this planet to conquer it. Which means there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"No!," said Gohan in shock.

"Yes. Earth belongs to us now. And there isn't a being on this planet strong enough to stop us. In due time this planet will become nothing more but rubble and ruins. And you and your kind will cease to exist."

Gohan's eyes narrowed angrily. "No I won't allow that to happen. I will stop you before that event comes to pass."

"And how do you intend to do that when you can barely even land a solid hit on me old man. Admit it. It's useless. You're pathetically weak and don't stand a chance at defeating me. Regardless of how hard you try. You'll only end up digging your own grave."

_No I mustn't allow for that to happen. I won't allow it,_ thought Gohan to himself. _This boy must be stopped._ _No matter what it takes. Even though he wasn't the strong one I detected earlier, That means there's more than one of him here._

**Gohan has encountered the youngest of the two, Kakarot. Their secret of conquering the planet has been revealed. Witnessing the boy's might and powers first hand can Gohan defeat Kakarot or will he only fall at the boy's feet. And what of Vegeta. His arrival to West City growing nearer by the minute. The invasion has begun. Will these two boys succeed or will someone rise to the challenge.**

**That's the end of chapter four. Hope you guys liked it. You know what to do read then leave a review and tell me what your thoughts on this chapter, but like always no flames. Already started the next chapter and it will be up next week.**


	6. Chapter 5: Invasion Pt 2

**Hey everyone! Supersaiyanmiliana here. I'm back to writing this story again. After I saw how much attention this fanfic is getting. I just want to say I really appreciate those who like and faved my story. Those who reviewed in the past. I really appreciate it. I hope this will continue to catch your interest and new readers who see it. Thank you so much. Once again it's reviews who keep me writing this story. So thanks. **

**Kakarot and Vegeta have arrived on earth and already begun their assault on the planet. In full intentions of bringing it to it's knees. Meanwhile, in the far reaches of space, two unknown warriors have already begun their invasion on the Cold Empire. Who are these two mysterious fighters and what connection do they have to the massacre that took place seven years ago? **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or none of it's characters.

**C****hapter ****F****ive: ****Invasion Pt. 2**

**Coordinates Unknown**

**Outer Space: Enroute to Planet Cold**

Two elites garbed in armor stood guard outside a light grey steel door. One with his arms standing at attention at his sides, while the other merely had his crossed over his chest. Boredom clearly visible as the expression on their faces. They had been assigned as the guards for the prisoner picked up just recently from a planet where he attempted to ambush a entire strike force of elite soldiers. He was captured. Battered and beaten before they were ordered to return him to the Planet Cold. Where King Cold would decide his inevitable fate. It wouldn't be long until they reached the Ice cold planet and no longer have to stand watch the pathetic saiyan monkey. Another lucky survivor as it might've seemed. But not anymore for he has already wasted his chance on this one.

The elite, whom stood to the right side of the door, unfolded his arms from across his chest. Rose them over his head to stretch then yawned. "I don't get it. How did we have to get stuck guarding this bastard anyway," he complained. "I mean, it's not like he could anymore anyway. So what's the purpose of even being here. I rather be out conquering planets than doing this kind of boring shit. It's a waste of my time."

His fellow comrade gave him a glance. "Yeah right. Try telling that to King Cold when you see him once we arrive. I'm sure he'll be very reasonable with your complaint," he replied to him. Then returning his gaze forward once again. He was bored too he'd admit that, but what else could they do? It's not like they had much choice. Once you were given an order there was no point in trying to argue against it. Either obey or die. It was that simple, and he intended to live on for more years.

"Funny jackass. But I ain't that suicidal. Besides the only bastard dumbass enough to pull a stunt like that is already hanging by a thread in there." He indicated with his head backwards towards the locked prisoner's door.

"Yeah. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. Then once he's out of the way his buddy shouldn't be too far behind. All one against an entire armada of soldiers." The elite paused for a brief moment. Looking over toward the door as well. "Come to think of it. The saiyan monkey hasn't made a sound since we brought him aboard the ship. You don't think he's dead already do you?"

"After a beating like that. Not likely. Well especially not this one. From his condition he should at least still be somewhat conscious," replied the elite to the right. Turning half circle towards the closed door. "He has been somewhat quiet though." He shifts his gave over shoulder towards his comrade. "You don't think he's planning something do you?"

The other shook his head. "Nah. What could he possibly think of doing when he's locked up behind a steel door with no other way out. I'm going to check up on him. Just incase he's up to something." Taking a step towards the center. He peeked his eyes through a small, rectangular window situated at the top. To his surprise the Saiyan was nowhere in sight. The room seeming empty.

"What do you see?," asked his fellow partner. "What's the monkey up to?"

"I can't see him," he replied. He knew this wasn't exactly the best of his ideas but if the bastard had somehow manage to find his way out without them even knowing would surely cost them their heads for once King Cold found out.

Looking towards a small keypad that rested to the door's right. He began to push in a combination of numbers for the code to unlock the door. After a six button push, a successful beep is heard followed by the unlocking click. The steel door slid open and the elite took a step inside, slowly and cautiously.

The room was mildly lit as most of the walls and corners were covered in darkness. Nothing inside but only white painted walls, which were somewhat hard to identify at the moment because of the lighting, and yellow tiled floors. The guy was nowhere in sight. Where could he have disappeared to? He was injured. There was no way he'd even have enough energy to break through anything, plus they would've heard him trying to make an attempt anyway.

The elite took another two steps in until his body was completely inside then stopped. Trying to stay close to the door. "Alright monkey. Enough games," he called out. "Show yourself." He was replied with silence. "I'm not going to say it again. Come out saiyan."

Just then he felt something clasp over his mouth with a lot of force along with around his neck. He jumped slightly from the sudden hold then felt as he was yanked into the dark from the right side. He struggled. Trying to break himself free but whatever or whoever had him held was squeezing with a lot of might.

"Next time. You should choice your words more wisely," he heard the voice of his captor coming from behind him. With one swift motion he snapped the elite's neck. Killing him instantly and quietly.

The effect however didn't go unnoticed by the elite still standing outside. He was filled with shock as he saw his fellow elite fall to the ground. Dead. "What in the?," he said.

A form then began to emerge from the shadows of the prisoner's cell. The saiyan captured on the planet. He recognized his face all too well. He heard this guy's escaped death thousands of times before, and he wasn't one to be taken too lightly.

"You bastard!," he called out to the saiyan. "You won't leave this ship in peace!" He was then grabbed by his throat as the saiyan lifted him a few inches off the ground. He stood hanging there. Struggling as he used his hands to pry the man's hold off of him, but to no avail. The saiyan's strength surpassed his own by a huge gap.

"Do it!," continued to fight back the elite regardless of his situation. "For soon every damn soldier will know you've escaped and you won't leave this ship alive."

The saiyan merely remained quiet as he gave him a hard stare. Cold, ruthless onyx black eyes that could send a chill down anyone's spine when they know the inevitable was about to happen. It almost appeared like he was choosing how to eliminate him carefully. Either just snap him in two without a sound… or start a riot where he'd be swarmed with elites at every corner.

"What are you waiting for?," continued the elite. "I thought you monkey's were merciless when it came to annihilation."

Blue energy began to gather in the saiyan's opposite free hand. Open-palmed as he held up a few inches off the elite's chest plate. He looked him in the eyes. The elite seeing all the anger he held within.

"You fools should really watched what you ask for," replied the saiyan as he unleashed the energy blast through the elite's armor. Piercing through the hard plating and into his chest. Penetrating right through his flesh and out his upper back. Blood gushed out of the large, opened wound. He then let the soldier fall to the ground. "They almost made that seem a little too easy. Something's off."

Just then an alarm is heard set off throughout the entire ship. Red lights beaming indicating immediate action to be taken place.

"**Warning! The prisoner has escaped! I repeat, the prisoner has escaped!**," called out the ship's A.I. as her voice echoed through all the speakers throughout the spaceship. "**All strike force teams are ordered to take immediate action. I repeat, all strike force teams are ordered to take automatic action. Get him!**"

Elites, Second and First class, leave their current posts as they head down to the lower decks of the ship that lead to the prisoner's cells.

"Come on! We got to hurry!," called out one of them randomly. "If he escapes then King Cold will have all our heads! We cannot allow for him to leave this ship!"

The saiyan remained where he stood. His body motionless and face showing no signs of expression regardless of what was currently taken place. For he knew this was bound to happen. Just as he had planned it would. Now all that was left was to head to the upper level, eliminate anything that dare to cross his path, then get out of here.

"There he is! I see him!," shouted an elite as he appeared around the corner. Six fellow comrades hot on his heels. They stopped. Laser guns held up at the ready position. "Freeze! Don't move!"

The saiyan ignored his demands. Just then he glanced over his left shoulder and saw as more elites appeared on the other side. These no different the idiots standing not too far before him. They too holding weapons in hand. Blocking him from every corner.

"We got you completely surrounded! So don't try anything foolish or we'll shoot," ordered one of the others that stood behind him.

The saiyan slowly began to lift his right open palmed hand up to arm's length. Facing towards the elite that stood to his front. Still showing no signs of backing down.

"What did we say! Don't try anything stupid, monkey. We won't hesitate to shoot!," shouted another.

Silence was the response as blue and white energy began to gather in hand.

"Shoot him!," ordered the apparent leader of the group. All teams from both sides fired. Purple and yellow laser fire is unleashed on the prisoner. Each one connecting with it's intended target. Grey smoke formed around the man and within seconds he was completely vanished out of their sight.

"Cease fire!," called out the same elite from before. Everyone listened and stopped their firing. The hallway was filled with silence as neither soldier said a word. Merely watching as the smoke slowly began to disperse and hope to see the injured, or if not, dead corpse of the saiyan.

"Did we get him?," one asked.

"We should've," replied another. "He was injured. There was no way anyone could be able to survive an attack like that in one piece."

The grey fog of smoke soon completely disappeared, and to everyone's utter fear and shock. The saiyan was standing exactly where he was before. Except this time his arms were held up in a blocking position with his legs slightly apart in a defensive stance. Not a scratch or even burnt on him. Only the injuries from his previous battle which were surely already starting to become scars.

"No way!," shouted one of them in a shaken tone. "How did he? That's not possible!"

Just then blue aura of energy gathered around his built form. Powering up. Lowering his arms at hip level and bending them at the elbows. Fists close tightly. "My turn," he said more to himself but still a bit audible to the others.

"Let's get out of here!," demanded a random elite. For he knew what was to come next. They others listened as they all panicked to run away, but kept bumping into one another. The same went for the soldiers behind him.

He didn't give them enough time for he unleashed his wave of energy on them. Incinerating them all one after the other. The attacks also affected the walls around him. Denting and crushing the walls and tiled floors. Leaving behind a massacre. Soon the attack ended just as fast as it had happened. He was alone once again. But the alarm still audible as more shouts could be heard from the decks up above. Soon he'd be completely swarmed by them.

Shifting his gaze downward he saw a scouter situated on the ground not to far at his feet. He bent down to pick it up then set it to rest on his left ear and the green screen covered over his eye. Pushing the small rectangular button on three times. Numbers and symbols flashed on the screen indicating it was in working order. That was one little ordeal resolved. He took one last glance around at his handiwork. Not bad when he was only merely rushing things.

An explosion, followed by the rocking of the ship's upper deck put the warrior on full alert yet again. Glancing towards the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes. "It's about time," he said to himself.

**The Bridge**

The main crew in charge of the spaceship's entire function and communications system are seated around the top deck. Screens displayed all along either sides as they showed each section and floor of the ship. Keyboards with those left to work on them had their hands typing rapidly in commands. Flashing red, yellow, and blue lights indicating each function.

One of the screens showed the runaway prisoner as he tried to make his escape. "The prisoner has managed to pass through the prisoner chambers and is making his way passed sectors two and three. Eliminating every soldier we have at post," spoke up one of the alien's seated on the far right side. He saw as multiple elites were slaughtered and burned by energy blasts as the monkey dealt with them with ease.

"At this rate he'll make it to bridge in no time with ease. Where is the Major in charge of that sector?"

"Gone," replied another seated to his left. His white gloved fingers dancing away on the clear keyboard in front of him. "I'm picking up on all vital signatures on every member on that floor. They're all flat lining. He's killing them all and making sure they are all annihilated. Monkey's leaving nothing behind alive." He faces his comrade. "But why isn't he heading for the loading dock? He's up to something."

"Well then stop him!," commanded the ship's Captain. Cui. A member of one of Frieza's elite top teams. He was currently put in charge of running the invasion on the planet where they accidentally ran into the pathetic monkey who'd been thought dead for the last seven years. Apparently their assumption were wrong and he survived the destruction on Planet Vegeta. But oh well. A maneuver like that only happens once in a lifetime. And Bardock just spent his. At this rate, being at his current stature, he shouldn't last much longer. He'd be surrounded at every corner with no way out of the ship. His injuries will soon catch up to him when his adrenaline drops. Making the pain return and him vulnerable.

Cui faces the two soldiers before him. "Do not let him get up here," he ordered.

"We're trying sir," replied one of them. "But he's gotten stronger somehow."

"That's impossible. He was weak, tired, and hanging by a mere thread. There is no way that saiyan monkey's power level has risen rather than dropped."

"Scouter say otherwise sir. Reading's showing that with each attack he unleashes his power level is getting higher… and growing."

Just then an elite comes barging through the sliding door. A panicked look on his face with beads of sweat pouring down on either sides. "Cui, sir!," he called out. "There is an intruder on the ship!"

Cui turns to face him. An irritated expression on his face. "I know about the prisoner already, you fool!," he shouted.

"No sir! There's another saiyan on the ship!"

"What? How?"

"He's snuck onto…" The elite was cutoff as an explosion on the door behind him set off. The cause, a powerful energy blast penetrating through the door and killing off anything dare enough to be close to it. This knocked those who were there off their feet and onto their backs. Surprised looks on their faces. Did the prisoner make it to the top deck already? No he couldn't have.

A cloud of smoke was all that remained of the entrance. A figure forming behind it. Once completely cleared. It revealed none of other than…

Cui's eyes grew big as they almost seemed to want to bug out of his skull. A frightened look on his face. "N-no. It can't be!," he stuttered. _He's suppose to be dead too._

The man standing at the destroyed entrance merely smirked. His dark onyx eyes focused on Cui and then slightly glancing towards the others. "Don't seem so down you fools. For you have my word that your deaths will be quick and painless. You won't feel a thing."

**Lower Decks**

Another energy blast hits an elite and blasts a hole through the man's abdomen. Pinning him against the wall as blood stained the white paint. That was the last of them. On this floor anyway.

Bardock checked his surroundings. Using the scouter to search for any power levels that could be trying to hide from nearby. He was responded with nothing. As not a single power level was picked up. He was sure scaring the bastards shitless if they were starting to back down from him already. He's thought reaching closer to the bridge would involve more elites than this. That's where most of the security should be most focused on. What was up with these guys?

Didn't matter. The sooner he reached the bridge the better. He was wasting time, and the more time spent here with these losers were merely making him fall behind on his things to do.

Another explosion is heard on the upper deck again. This time louder than before as he was closer. Another. Then another followed making the ship rock even more forceful than before. What was going on up there?

Deciding to sprint the rest of the way. Bardock made his way down the narrow hallway. Stopping at nothing until he reached his destination.

**The Brdige**

Cui is hit with a powerful punch to the face and is sent flying until his back hit one of the computer screens and keyboards. Breaking the thing and making it malfunction. His eyes shut as he winced in pain.

The others were in the room with him, as well, were already either dead or close to it as they laid splayed on the floor. Injured, battered, and broken from the on slaughter done to them by the man that stood now in the center of the large room. He untouched and unscathed as not even the elites assigned there could touch him.

Cui, using every little ounce of strength he had left, pushed himself up to a sitting position. Blood dripping down either sides of his mouth and nose. The left side of his face bruised and aching from the blow he had just endured. He eyed the man with pure anger in his eyes. _How could he have survived from an attack like that? It doesn't make any sense. I was sure Lord Frieza killed him seven years ago. So how could it be possible that he's standing here now? Not even a scar or scratch on him._

Cui spit out blood to his left. Then looked the saiyan over. "Do what you want with me monkey. For I can assure you. Once Lord Frieza learns of your existence he will stop at nothing until you've been destroyed. Your actions will not go unpunished."

The man didn't express a single sign like he cared or believed anything Cui said. But merely made his way over to him. Stopping once he was inches away. Almost standing over him. Giving him a cold stare. Narrowed but showing no signs of expression. He grabbed the elite by the collar of his armor then lifted him up. Until his legs were left dangling a few inches off the ground.

Cui tried his best to keep his cool and calm posture. Regardless of all the searing pain flowing through his body. "What are you waiting for? Having second thoughts? Doesn't matter. You'll be dead sooner or later."

"Not precisely," the saiyan finally replied. "I'm not going to kill you just yet Cui. For you still might serve a purpose. For starters. You know where Frieza is headed next, don't you. If you want to keep on living, then I suggest you cooperate rather than try and rebel because I can assure you. I will end your life but make the pain last."

"I would never go against Lord Frieza! I'd rather die than tell you a damn thing."

The saiyan's eyes narrowed. "Wrong answer." Picking up his left hand. He begins to gather energy. Holding it a little below Cui's chest.

Cui's face filled with shock as the blood completely drained from his face and making him pale.

Just then, the vibrant shake of the ground followed by a loud explosion coming from the entrance, caused the two warriors inside to shift their gazes towards the entrance. Four elites, already beaten to a pulp, fell to the ground one after the other. The last of them to be exact. Followed by a new figure standing at the destroyed door.

Bardock took a quick glance at the large control room that was the bridge. Looks like someone did a number on it alright for everything was either destroyed or shocking with electricity. Dead bodies flooded the area as a battle surely took place here.

Continuing on along the path of dead corpses. Bardock came upon the two men that apparently were the last ones left. Cui as he knew that ugly mug anywhere. Then the other. His onyx black eyes narrowed as he stared down the man. King Vegeta. Just he suspected.

The two men remained quiet as neither one said a word or made a move. Just an epic stare down between the two most rivaled classes on Planet Vegeta. The lone wolf low level against the Royal class. This made the room tension even more as Cui was afraid to even utter a word between these two soldiers.

The silence seemed to go forever, but after a half a minute or so. One of them. King Vegeta holding Cui decided to break the silence. "Could you be anymore discreet," he said to the other man. "If I would've known you were planning on making such a riot I would've left this for you to do on your own." He let out a frustrated sigh. " You could be really careless sometimes you know that."

"What can I say? I ain't one for doing things the easy way," replied Bardock to the other man as he approached him. Completely ignoring Cui. "Besides this is usually how I do things on a daily basis."

"And what's that? Dragging all that attention that could most likely cost you your life," shot back Vegeta. "Last I heard that's how you usually got into the situations that almost brought about your end."

"You do things your way _your majesty_." He said those two words with pure sarcasm that was meant to be heard. "And I'll do things mine. I don't take orders from you anymore." With that said Bardock walks off to focus on the banged up controls that apparently steered the ship.

King Vegeta released his grip on Cui but managed to find some wires to tie up his wrists with then shoved him into a corner where he was still visible in their range. That way if he tried to betray or sneak up on them. They'd kill him that very moment. Not even give him time to react.

A few awkward moments later, King Vegeta was at the controls of the spaceship. Trying his hardest to do what he could with what they had. The damage was catastrophic on the controls, but the low level did some modifications that made them drive the ship manually than autopilot. Sure it was going to be a shitload of time consuming but they did with what they had. What surprised the former King the most, was the fact of how someone who appeared to not know a damn thing about engineering and mechanics fix something with ease as if he'd been doing it all his life. Which left him bewildered now how that he didn't know a thing about this soldier. Other than he was a Third class rank, former leader of his team, a father of two last he heard, and most noticeable. Completely reckless and arrogant. He didn't know how they managed to survive for so long without tearing each other apart, but thanks to their strange teamwork. They always came out on top. If what they did was even considered teamwork for they argued most of the time. It was Bardock's carelessness that got them in this situation to begin with. But in the end, it got them a well conditioned spaceship that could last for awhile.

"There's a tracking device installed in the ship's control system," spoke up Bardock. Standing with his arms crossed over his chest. A short distance behind Vegeta.

King Vegeta stopped his fast typing on the controls to face the man behind him. "How do you know that?"

"How could you not? Think about it. That freak is not naïve. He's a lot smarter than he makes anyone else believe. Besides it wasn't Frieza who sent him. It was the bastard's old man."

"King Cold," replied King Vegeta as he returned his gaze forward. "Damn it. You're right. And according to these coordinates it appears like they were sending you to the Planet Cold. It appears you were headed straight to the meat grinder on this one. You were lucky I even bothered to follow you aboard the ship. I could've just left you to die instead."

"I never asked for your assistance Vegeta," shot back Bardock. "Nor did I need it. I could've handled this entire ordeal on my own."

"Yeah right."

Damn old man always got on his nerves. Why did he even bother to remain by his side anyway? It's not like their antics were getting them anywhere. At this rate, Frieza would still be getting stronger by the day and his army would continue to increase until he ruled the entire universe. If they were going to do something. They'd better do it soon.

Silence filled the room once again. As neither man said a word. Though the tracking device was attached to the ship they'd do away with it sooner or later, or whenever the opportunity came up. At the moment, King Cold believed the ship was still under Cui's command. That would buy them some time until they reached another planet well enough to make a trade. That or get the low level to remove the device if he found it.

Moments passed with neither one saying a thing. Until Vegeta decided to give Bardock the information he acquired back on the other planet before the low class got himself captured. Piloting the ship he decided to break the silence. "You'll be pleased to know I got a lock on the boys sometime ago," he started.

Bardock had moved to take a seat on one of the chairs that resided in front of the fried communications systems. Shifting his gaze upward. He met up with King Vegeta's gaze. "So what. Your son's not in any danger as long as his attendants around and Raditz is more than capable of taking care of himself. He raised himself most of his life anyway."

"You sound very proud," replied Vegeta with a sarcastic tone. True he's never had a complete father and son relationship with his only son, but at least he gave him enough attention that he required. He trained him, himself, and even aloud for him to go on missions with him when the opportunity came up. It appears like Bardock rarely even gave Raditz the time of day. He seemed more to himself. True their race consisted of mostly nothing but fighting and war. Giving family less time to spend with. But even trying to get along with one's child was considered a gesture. He doubted Bardock rarely knew anything about either of his sons. Especially the newborn before Planet Vegeta's destruction.

The image of his lost planet flashed through his mind for a brief moment. Making him rethink back to the events that took place before it's fall. Quickly shaking the images off. He refocused on what was currently taking place now. They'd get their chance to make the Cold empire payback for all the destruction caused to them. Just waiting for the right time.

Breaking back to reality. King Vegeta continued on with what he had to say. "Anyway it wasn't your oldest son that I was referring to Bardock. It was Kakarot to whom I was talking about."

_Kakarot!_, thought Bardock to himself. His youngest son. Last he heard the boy was sent off to a distant planet in the North quadrant. His fate was suppose to have changed. Become the planet's savior and the only hope when it came to defeating Frieza. Did something go wrong or was what he saw in the vision a lie?

The tyrant had him in his grasp now, which meant something went wrong. Kakarot. He wasn't suppose to be anywhere near the bastard, but now he was like Prince Vegeta. Which also meant Frieza must've filled his mind with lies of the Saiyan's fall too. He wouldn't let him get away with it. Not when it came to his family.

"You alright?," asked Vegeta. "Like I was saying I got a lock on the boy's current location using their scouters."

"Boys?"

Vegeta nodded. "Kakarot and Vegeta. They're on a planet in the North quadrant which coordinates are XF-50. Ever heard of the place?"

"Earth," replied Bardock bluntly.

"Well if the boys are still taking orders from the tyrant then they must think we are gone because of what that bastard told them. We need to find them, regroup, as well as any other remaining saiyans out there to rebel against him. It's the only chance we have."

"So that's your plan?"

King Vegeta nodded. Cui, whom had taken refuge behind one of the controls in the far right corner of the bridge. Putting as much distance between himself and the two powerful saiyans before him. Knowing and experiencing their might and ruthlessness. Cui didn't want to risk any chances of them killing him just yet. As soon as the opportunity strikes up. He would try and devise a plan to escape their sight and try and contact King Cold or Lord Cooler as soon as possible. The two saiyans thought be dead were alive and were planning a rebellion against them. Leaving him alive was going to be the last and regretful mistake they would ever make.

"I assume you have a better idea," retorted back the former King. "If you do. Maybe you would like to share it."

Bardock picked up the sarcasm in his tone right away. He knew he was only trying to make him seem less intelligent that he was. So what if he wasn't apart of the Royal Class or second rank. Low level as he maybe he was far stronger than any of his elite squads and the bastard knew it. Just wouldn't man up to say it. Didn't matter. If there was one thing he was right about it was the fact of how they would have to work together to take down this tyrant once and for all. Avenge their fallen race at all costs. The Saiyans wouldn't go down so easily. Not when only a few of them remain and they had enough breath left to stand and fight. He'd find Kakarot soon enough, and Raditz. And the King would surely regroup with Prince Vegeta and Nappa.

Bardock made no remark on answering Vegeta's question but merely turned away. Knowing there was no point of starting another argument over something that was as little and ridiculous as this. Maybe he'd find the training room in this ship and take out his frustrations on something else. Regardless of how much he wanted to beat the crap out of the Royal pain in the ass.

"Nothing to say. Typical." King Vegeta returned to changing the directions of the spaceship. Typing in the new coordinates in hopes of reaching the planet Earth in only a few amount of weeks. Earlier Bardock had also found how to quicken the ship's pace and planned on doing some modifications to it some time later. The sooner they reached this foreign planet the better. For who knew what kind of trouble those two chibi boys were up to or causing.

**Planet Earth**

"Earth belongs to us now, and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else on this weak planet can do to stop us," finished off Kakarot. Dark onyx black eyes holding a cold, hard, solid stare that could send chills down anyone's spine. "In due time your entire race will cease to exist. Once everything is destroyed earth will become nothing more but a barren wasteland. Nothing left as all life will be annihilated."

Gohan, his body still aching and throbbing from the harsh blow he had endured from this small boy moments ago, began to force his legs up into a somewhat standing position. Beads of sweat pouring down from his forehead and down either sides of his face. His breathing a bit ragged and heavy as fatigue would soon kick in if he took anymore solid beatings like the previous one.

This boy was strong. Very strong indeed for his age. He must've done some intense training to have gotten to this point in strength. But still. Not given time to be just an ordinary child also effects how one's strength grows within. Though he was strong. Everyone had a weakness. Even this estrange boy.

"No. I refuse to go down without a fight," replied Gohan. "If you wish to go any further you will have to go through me first."

"And how do you intend to do that old man?" Kakarot lowers his folded arms from across his chest then left them fall to either sides. "You can barely even land a solid hit on me more or less stand on your own. Admit it. You can't defeat me so give it up while you still have the chance."

Gohan says no word but merely forces his aching body into a fighter stance. Preparing to see whom would attack first. Surely the boy wouldn't. He'd wait until Gohan made the first move which lead to the painful results of last time. He knew he'd have to be very careful and cautious when it came to this kid. He wasn't one to be taken too lightly.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. Meeting the boy's cold gaze head-on. Neither one made a move. Both standing completely still awaiting for the other to make the first move. Silence surrounding them. The blowing of the cool mid day wind passing between them. White clouds now filling the skies and passing over them in dramatic motion.

Kakarot smirked. Maybe he'd get in a good warm up after all before he started bashing this place to bits. "Well so be it then," he said as he got into fighter stance. "But don't say I didn't warn you." With that said, using his teleportation technique, the little seven year old disappeared in a flash.

Gohan gritted his teeth. _Not this again,_ he thought to himself. Preparing himself for the oncoming attack that he knew would come. At this rate the odds were highly stacked against him. He had to sense him out. He couldn't stay hiding forever for every technique had it's limitation.

Kakarot reappears right in front of Gohan. This caught the old man by surprise as Kakarot took the unguarded advantage. Striking Gohan with a combination of punches to the man's stomach and chest area. After a few seconds of pure pummeling Kakarot ended his assault with an uppercut to the man's chin. His small fist colliding head on against the targeted lower jaw.

Gohan falling on his back. Crimson blood flowing down from either sides of his mouth down to his throbbing chin. His chest and stomach aching from the harsh attacks. Opening only his right eye Gohan managed to see the boy's next move.

Kakarot jumped up a few feet off the ground and into the air. Right leg extended out. Preparing to slam it down onto Gohan's stomach. Reacting quickly on instinct. The old man rolled off to the left side on his hands and knees. Kakarot's right leg slamming hard into the ground. Leaving behind a small dent into the grass where Gohan once resided.

The little chibi saiyan back flipped onto the opposite side, across from the old man. Fighter stance ready for another attack. "So you're fast. Not bad. I expected less from you," he said. Not even out of breath.

"You're not… so bad… yourself," replied Gohan through panted breaths.

Kakarot smirked. "Just wait until I start trying."

**Kakarot and Gohan's bout continues to playout as Prince Vegeta continued his way to West City. Does the old martial artist stand a chance at bringing down this powerful saiyan child? Or will Kakarot come out on top yet again. And what of Bardock and King Vegeta. Can the two warriors reach Earth in time to stop the boys from annihilating yet another race from existence in the name of Frieza? Time is of the essence as the clock continues to countdown Earth's inevitable downfall.**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and like always read then leave me a review and tell me what you think. But remember no flames. **


	7. Chapter 6: Kakarot vs Gohan

**Hey sorry everyone for taking so long to update this story. To be honest I had alot of writer's block and was hard to get pass the section with Kakarot and Gohan. So sorry if those parts seem a bit rushed, but I wanted to get on with the story. Secondly I really appreciated all those who reviewed. Thanks to you that was another reason why I kept pushing myself to break out of that block. So thanks again! :)**

**Once again I am really bad with describing fighting scenes so they might suck. But I tried. :)**

**Bardock and King Vegeta have resurfaced alive after being thought long dead for seven years. When in reality they have been creating their own rebellion against the Cold Empire. Now with a stolen spaceship, both saiyans have full intentions of recovering their not only lost pride and vows for revenge, but also to regain their children. Prince Vegeta, Raditz, and Kakarot. Meanwhile on earth both boys are continuing their assault on the planet. Can the two adult saiyans reach earth in time before Kakarot and Vegeta destroy it?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**C****hapter ****S****ix:**** Kakarot vs. Gohan**

**Planet Earth: Mountain Range**

Gohan charged towards Kakarot using what little strength and power he had left within him. Right hand fisted and pulled back in ready to strike position. The old martial artist pushed his fist forward and struck at the young seven year old saiyan boy. But, as always, the skilled warrior remained unfazed and kept his expression completely blank as Gohan's fist neared his face.

Kakarot dodged as he bent his spine backward as he prepared to back flip out of the way. Feeling the air brush against his face as the man's fist passed over him in what seemed like almost slow motion. At this time Kakarot, with both of his small hands pushed down against the grass. He brought his legs up as he back flipped, but at the same time, his right boot connecting with Gohan's jaw in a hard blow.

Gohan took three steps to put some small distance between himself and the boy. Both of his hands grabbing at his aching jaw as it throbbed more than it had before. For he had suffered a similar blow he had endured not too long ago. His eyes winced in pain, but kept one open to not leave his sights off the boy.

Kakarot back flipped three more times, then shifted his gaze back to the old man. Right hand fisted and touching down on the ground while on his knees. His thoughts then began to wonder. This old man wasn't giving up for nothing. He just kept fighting on regardless of how weak and useless his attacks were becoming against him. Soon, he wouldn't doubt, the man would just die out from exhaustion on his own… This was beginning to get annoying to him. The old bastard just wouldn't die. Maybe it was about time he started putting at least some effort into killing him.

Kakarot pushed himself off the ground and charged into flight at Gohan. Using his same tactic as before he used the afterimage fading technique into confusing him into believing he would just strike at him. And, just as that time before, the old man fell for it once again. Maybe it was because he was still trying to regain his senses from his previous injury. Gohan brought his right arm up into defensive position while his left massaged his aching jaw. Kakarot's ghostly faded image passed through him then dispersed. Leaving behind a confused and irritated Gohan.

_That same technique again,_ thought the old martial artist. _I bet it'll be his same strategy as before._

Just then, the chibi saiyan reappeared and rammed into Gohan's stomach using his right shoulder. Knocking the air right out of him. But Kakarot didn't finish his attack just yet as he continued on with his offensive strikes. Not giving the old man enough time to react and comprehend just what was going on.

Kakarot struck with a combination of punches aimed at Gohan's chest and stomach area once again. Where he knew the old man was most vulnerable at the moment. Gohan trying his best to block what he could but to no avail. The boy, still at full power, able to penetrate through his poor defenses. This went on for only a few mere seconds, but to Gohan seeming to go on forever. Kakarot stopped then struck with a final spin kick aimed for Gohan's face.

During the split second, for when Kakarot had set an opened-window opportunity for Gohan to see the boy's next move. Gohan could see, through one opened eye, Kakarot's leg pulled back to prepare and kick him. Gohan knew he only had one chance to keep from enduring another harsh blow from this boy. He lifted his left arm up to block the oncoming strike to his face.

Kakarot's right leg connected hard against Gohan's back forearm. This causing searing pain to flow down Gohan's arm and shoulder, but he ignored the agonizing pain and refocusing his attention towards the battle at hand.

Kakarot, narrowed onyx black eyes, fixed on the old man. Gritted his teeth in annoyance. Somewhat surprised at the fact that the old geezer still had some fight left in him. But mostly because he had caught him off guard. Damn his mistakes and arrogance.

Kakarot pushed himself away. Then landed a few feet away from Gohan. Fighter stance ready. His eyes focused on the old mans. Anger, annoyance clearly visible within them.

Gohan let his aching arm drop to his side. His breath ragged and heavy as fatigued grew closer to overwhelming him. He had to hold on. The fate of the planet depended on it. For if this boy succeeded then the earth would meet it's end for sure.

Both stared each other down for a brief moment. Neither one making a sudden move. The warm-cool breeze from the mid noon blew around them. A tense, eerie silence surrounding them.

**Vegeta…**

Vegeta continued his flight through the light blue skies of this mysterious, yet peaceful planet. Countless thoughts wandering his mind of not only this assignment at hand, but also of the yet unsolved truth of his home planet. The loss of his race… His father. What had really taken place that had caused his mysterious disappearance and death. Did he really die on Planet Vegeta when it exploded? Or was something else the cause of it that Frieza had purposely forgotten to mention to him. Did Vegeta really meet it's end by an asteroid or was Frieza somehow responsible for the untimely events that took place. So many unanswered questions that he didn't have the answer for.

He had told Nappa and Raditz to be patient with him. For in due time he would uncover the truth of what happened that day seven years ago. But he had yet to discover it. So many lives lost that day. So many soldiers who served his father from Royal class to lower. He was one of the lucky ones for Frieza had grown a strange liking to him. Saying he couldn't return to Planet Vegeta, but remain on his spaceship for the time being. Nappa survived miraculously for he was with him the entire time. Then there was Raditz. He must've also been off planet during the explosion. Then, unfortunately, there was Kakarot. The runt of the group. They all survived the destruction of planet Vegeta. And all vowed revenge for what happened to their home planet. All except for Kakarot anyway for he doubted the brat had a clue of what happened. Frieza filled his mind with stories of the possibilities of their planets end. But he knew otherwise.

Vegeta checked his scouter for a brief few seconds. Checking to see that he wasn't much further from his destination point. Only a few more miles to go. The small power levels growing closer. It wouldn't be much longer now.

As his thoughts continued to wander back to the events of seven years ago. Vegeta scouter beeped as it picked up another random signal. Snapping the young pre-teen saiyan out of his train of thoughts. Signals flashed on the small screen soon indicating, with an arrow, pointing below him.

Prince Vegeta stopped mid-flight to scan his surroundings. To make sure his scouter wasn't malfunctioning itself. The machine worked just fine. His eyes followed the arrows indication. Casting down towards the large vast forest filled with many tall trees. So far he couldn't see just quite what his scouter was picking up.

Raising his left hand he removed the device from his eye. Holding it out at arm's length away from himself. "Damn thing. Must be broken," he said to himself. Just then something, from below, caught his eyes. Shifting his gaze down passed the many trees and coming to rest towards the bright green grass. Something that glistened and shined gained his automatic attention. The rays of the noon sun shining down upon it. Just what was it? He couldn't tell from this far away. He needed to get closer.

Thinking of what he should do. His option were either continue on his path towards his current destination or investigate his curiosity.

Vegeta checked back down towards his scouter. His thoughts streaming through his mind. He had more than enough time to destroy this retched planet. What would a few mere minutes cause him? The young saiyan returned his scouter back to where he had it set before, then began to descend his way towards this mysterious object.

**Bulma…**

Bulma continued her somewhat speeding drive through the many twisting turns of the roads. Both hands, whom were shaking not too long ago from the fear and panic of what happened back at Gohan's home, remained gripped tightly on the steering wheel. The sudden strange earthquake or what felt like an earthquake as it shook the ground violently. While she was frightened by this sudden strange actions, Gohan remained calm and quiet. Not at all phased by what happened.

Gohan, her thoughts wondered, she hoped he was alright and not in harms way. Poor old man. Even for his age did not stop him. Somehow he knew what that strange earthquake was. Question was, what was it? In her thoughts it seemed like an earthquake, but didn't even last two seconds. Just quick, like a small rumble, then stopped. And why didn't any of the forests seemed affected? She shook her head slightly. So many questions was giving her a headache. She needed to relax and focus on making it home. Maybe asking her father might help to answer some of these questions. Plus she wondered if even West City felt it.

The beeping of her dragon radar snapped Bulma out of her rambling thoughts. Her sky blue eyes shifting down towards the passenger side of her dashboard, where her radar was being kept, to take a quick glance. It flashed, showing another dragon ball was in the area. Judging by this the direction was indicating towards her left.

Bulma turned her head in the direction of where the arrow pointed to. Seeing no roads or anything. Just trees from the forest. It was coming from somewhere inside, not too far away. Should she stop to grab it? No, she shook her head. She needed to focus on the objective at hand. Going home just like Gohan said. For who knew what dangers lurked nearby. Still, being who she was, she couldn't help but be at war with herself. She loved adventure, the danger, even though it scared her at times, but couldn't shake off the temptation.

Stopping the car and shifting the gear to park. She went over her options. Investigate and maybe gain another dragon ball to add to the ones she had now. Furthering on her quest to acquire all seven. Or just head home and come back for it later. No one else was tracking for them right? Stupid question. Anyone who knew would come hunting for these things. Maybe she should just go for it. The sooner she got a hold of them, the faster she could make her wish for the perfect man.

"Alright. I'm going for it," said Bulma to no one in particular as she gripped her fist and rose it up until it was at eye level. Determination in her eyes. "Besides with my dragon radar this shouldn't take too long and I can make it back to West City by sundown."

Reaching over to grab the device. She parked her vehicle to the side, turned over the engine, then pulled out the key from the ignition. She stepped out. Locking the door afterwards. Pressing the button on top of the radar to adjust the screen. Bulma began to make her way through the forest.

**Vegeta…**

Vegeta neared the ground as he passed down a group of tall trees. The mysterious object becoming more identifiable to his eyes. It was a round like object. A color of orange shade as light shined off it's surface from the rays of the sun. It appeared to be the size of one's hand. A child's anyway. Vegeta touched down on the grass surface. Directly beside it. Was this what his scouter was detecting?

He kneeled down to pick it up. Inspecting the object. What was it? He had never come across anything like it before. Turning it around in his palm he then realized it had what appeared like stars hidden from inside. Just what was this strange object.

**Kakarot…**

Kakarot and Gohan charged towards one another. Both with determination in their eyes. Once in close enough proximity Kakarot struck with a four combo punch aimed towards the old man. Gohan, bringing his arms up just in time, blocked it all. The chibi saiyan then ending his first assault with a spin kick. Once again Gohan managing to avoid contact.

Gohan, given the open opportunity, broke away from his defenses as he pushed Kakarot's leg away. He then counter struck, for he wouldn't allow to give the boy the chance to push away himself, with a right punch aimed at the chibi saiyan's face.

Kakarot bent his spine back as he dodged the oncoming attack. Once again, almost like in slow motion, as he avoided getting hit. He felt the wind pass over him. He then brings his free leg up to try and land a hit underneath Gohan's jaw. The assault being a success as it collided with it's intended target as he back flipped in midair.

Gohan took one step back as his vision blurred for a few seconds. This in which Kakarot took the advantage to continue on with his offensive assault.

Landing onto the ground on all fours, he reacted quick as he merely grazed the ground's surface. Switching his body in quick movements as he swept his right leg and tripped the old man off his feet and onto his back. Kakarot then jumped up into the air. Left leg bended while his right stood out, as he attempted to slam it, once again, into Gohan.

Gohan, regaining his senses and what was going on, managed to see the oncoming attack. Rolled out of harms way to dodge yet another attempt of the same attack from before. This boy was trying to end this and fast. No doubt about it. But he wouldn't allow for it. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Even if there wasn't much left in him. This boy was strong, but not unbeatable. He had to have a weakness.

Kakarot's leg penetrated down to the ground creating a dent in the floor. His target managing to avoid it. Kakarot jumped back. Landing on one hand and knee, then taking fighter stance once again. He had to admit to himself. He actually had to use somewhat effort that time for he felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed slightly. Maybe things are starting to get a little bit interesting with this old timer.

Gohan slowly rose to his feet. Breathing heavy and his jaw aching more than before. Warm blood flowing down the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Bruises and cuts staining his face. The boy, unfazed, unaffected. Just merely calm and quiet as he prepared for another assault. Gohan knew he had to think fast. Or if not, he could kiss his life goodbye. Plus, even if he didn't kill the boy which was not his intention, he needed just enough time to bide to inform Master Roshi of this great threat.

Kakarot hunched his shoulders. Extended his right leg back as he slid it to bend his left knee. Then, at the same time, bringing both of his hands down to touch the ground. He hadn't used this maneuver for quite some time now. But it allowed for his body to moved a lot faster than normal. Almost like in rapid motion. Quick speeds that nearly seems impossible to stop. He needed to end this battle here and now. And large amounts of his energy wasn't necessary to do so. Only enough to beat this old man.

Gohan noticed the boy preparing to attack him once again. So he prepared himself as he took fighter stance once again. Ready to take on defensive position.

Kakarot narrowed his eyes towards the old martial artist. He inhaled then exhaled as he disappeared into thin air using his teleportation technique. Within less than a seconds the young saiyan reappeared on Gohan's right. Right hand fisted then pushed forward to strike. Gohan brought his arm up to block the oncoming attack. Kakarot's fist colliding against Gohan's back forearm. Then the saiyan disappeared once again. Gohan ready for him.

Kakarot reappeared once again. This time on the left side. Same strategy as before, and Gohan blocking once again. He disappeared again. Same thing as before but this time from behind. Kakarot struck with a kick aimed for the old man's upper spine between his shoulder. Gohan evaded as he rolled forward.

Kakarot disappeared between those few seconds, then within seconds, reappeared in front of Gohan. Not giving the man enough time to comprehend what just had happened. He struck with a hard punch at Gohan's stomach. Knocking the air right out of him. He then teleported once again. Continuing his assault as he repeated the same attacks over and over again until he had Gohan completely trapped like a caged animal with no way to escape. His fists and legs colliding against any opened areas where Gohan dropped his guard. This went on for a few seconds then Kakarot deciding the old man had, had enough. He finished his attack.

Back-flipping three times, Kakarot landed on all fours then charged towards Gohan. Fisting both of his hands, he pulled back as his left prepared to strike. Then when he was only a few inches away. Kakarot moved down back as he slid on the ground. Knocking Gohan off his feet and into midair. Kakarot remained beneath him. His onyx black eyes narrowed meeting Gohan's gaze head on.

The saiyan smirked. "Peek-a-boo," he taunted as he brought both of his legs up then pressed them against Gohan's abdomen. Setting both of his gloved hands on the ground, Kakarot pushed upward. Sending Gohan into the air. The young saiyan then disappearing.

Kakarot reappeared in mid-flight beside the old martial artist. Then picking up his pace as he moved above Gohan. Facing his back. Twisting his body to the side, Kakarot folded his right arm as he slammed his elbow hard against Gohan's back. Right on his spine. This sent Gohan flying down at high speeds towards the ground. The chibi saiyan teleported just as quickly.

Gohan landed on the ground hard. Excruciating pain expressed on his face as he shut his eyes tightly. His teeth gritted. Now his pain upgraded tenfold.

Teleporting a few feet away from Gohan. Kakarot, deciding to end this beat down, dropped his right hand down to his side and held it a few inches away from him. Hand open-palmed as light blue energy began to gather within the center of his hand. In seconds it grew until it surrounded his entire hand.

"Lights out," said Kakarot.

Gohan slowly began to return to his senses. Feeling the complete soreness in his body. His right hand fisted and resting against the grass. His breathing ragged and heavy. Fatigue closing in. Gohan then shifted his gaze forward. Watching as a ball of energy began to form in the boy's hand. So this was finally it. He was going to end his life here. At the hands of this boy.

**Vegeta…**

Vegeta continued to eye the mysterious object in his hand as he turned it around in his palm. Just what exactly was this thing suppose to be? And importantly it's purpose.

His scouter sets off. A very low power level. Not even to be concerned about neared closer to him by the second. His screen lit up the usual numbers and symbols then stopped not too long afterwards. An arrow pointed in front of him. Someone approaching him from a group of bushes that resided in-between two trees. Vegeta shifted his gaze towards the direction his scouter indicated towards.

"I seem to be getting closer," said Bulma as she used her right hand to push away through some bushes in front of her. Showing her into a small clearing that was encircled by a group of trees. Her blue eyes fixed on her dragon radar which beeped once she neared the dragon ball. "And here it is! Yes another dragon ball!"

Before Bulma could continue on with her celebration for encountering another dragon ball. She stops as her eyes came into contact with another's. Fear suddenly overwhelming her.

**Kakarot…**

"Time to end this!," shouted Kakarot as he pulled his arm back to unleash the energy blast.

Gohan, knowing his fate was at the hands of this boy, gathered whatever small amounts of strength he had left to push himself up onto all fours. Sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He breathed as he did so. This was it.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere…**

**Coordinates Unknown**

"Well that's the last of them I guess," spoke up Nappa as he checked his scouter. No traces of other life forms detected in their general area. The once proud city that resided as the planet's main capital all gone. Nothing but rubble and ruined buildings with shattered windows and dead corpses along the many roads. A complete ghost town.

Nappa shifted his gaze down towards his partner whom helped him demolish this place. Along with other areas around. "Looks like our job here is done. No point in remaining."

"Yeah I guess you're right," replied Raditz. His eyes scanning their surroundings. Complete destruction displayed before them. Not a single sign of life detected. "Let's go."

"_**Raditz. Nappa. Can one of you hear me?**_," spoke up a voice through Raditz's scouter. One of Frieza's elites that was certain. He wondered what the bastard wants this time.

"This is Raditz. Go ahead," replied the young teen.

"_**A message from Lord Frieza sir. We have lost contact with Cui's ship a few hours ago. Lord Frieza orders that both you and Nappa investigate this ordeal as soon as possible. We have a feeling it has something to do with the package being delivered to his father. Your orders are set immediately to take action.**_"

"Like we have much of a choice," mumbled Raditz to himself. Keeping his tone inaudible to the elite on the other side. "Got it. Nappa and I will set out now." Turning off the communications function on his scouter. Raditz's looks up towards his partner. "Looks like we got another assignment."

Nappa crossed his arms over his chest. "Doing what this time?"

"Investigation."

**Raditz and Nappa have just recieved news of Cui and his missing crew. Meanwhile Kakarot has Gohan in his hands as it seems their battle has finally reached it's end. Will Kakarot destroy Gohan? Or will someone step in to save him. And what of Vegeta? What has the young pre-teen saiyan discovered? The dragonballs?**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Not my best work I know. Sorry if it sounded a little rushed but I had to get pass all this part to continue. Anyway like always R&R and tell me what you think. No flames. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
